Look Alike
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: A woman, who looks very similar to Kate Todd, shows up at NCIS. How will everyone handle it? Rated T just in case. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there… yeah, I haven't died. I've just been really busy. I don't know how many of you NCIS fans watched JAG (the show NCIS spun off of). But I did. I LOVED that show. So, an idea hit me. For those JAG fans out there you'll know where I got this idea. Or, at least, you should. So, if you like this and want me to continue it please review, favorite, or alert. **

_Two years after Kate's death…_

It was raining…again. It wasn't cold enough to snow yet. The falling water clapped against the roads and sidewalks.

A woman stood dressed in a trench coat under the shelter of a canopy. She held a steaming cup of coffee in her right hand and in her left the unopened umbrella. A sigh escaped her lips. It fogged then disappeared into the shower.

She knew avoiding it was futile. But a small part of her still was waiting for there to be a break in the downpour. She peeked out of the canopy towards the sky. It resembled the paved streets. She sucked on her lip a moment and then took a large sip of the sweltering hot liquid. She opened the umbrella one handed and left her shelter.

She went to the crosswalk and waited for the sign to turn green. She sipped her coffee again. It warmed her insides and made her shiver. The light changed. She darted carefully across the road and continued her walk against the rain to the NCIS federal building.

* * *

><p>Tony and McGee stood by the window staring out into the bleak day. Tony sipped his coffee and let out a sigh. "Aren't you glad we don't have a case today, McGeek?"<p>

McGee shrugged and turned back to the bullpen. "I suppose. I'm not sure I see paperwork as a good alternative."

Tony turned with him and his brow knitted together. "Where's Gibbs?"

Ziva typed a moment and then responded, "He is with the director." Tony nodded slowly and slipped back into his office cubicle. McGee walked past him and to his desk.

The elevator dinged and out walked a medium height brunette with wavy hair down to her shoulders. Her light green eyes scanned the squad room. She tilted her head slightly to the side and walked on, passing Tony's desk.

He looked up preparing to help out the lady but, as his gaze fell upon her, his jaw fell open and his voice caught in his throat. "K-Kate," he forced out in half a whisper.

"What is it, Tony?" McGee asked. Tony pointed to the woman who was climbing up the stairs. McGee followed his finger and his eyes widened.

The woman didn't notice him. She took no notice to the two men below her with shocked expressions on their face. She stepped up onto the next floor and headed for the Director's office.

Tony tore his eyes off her and to McGee. "Who is she?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't know," McGee answered. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Ziva joined them. "Does she not look like Caitlin Todd, your former partner?" Both McGee and Tony turned their heads to her and nodded.

**A/N: And, that's where I'm ending it until I get either positive or negative feedback. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Over a hundred views! Looks like we'll be moving forward with this! :) Just keep sending in those reviews, favorites, and alerts! **

**Disclaimer, this is FF. No one owns anything on here except their OCs. Thus my OC is mine and NCIS is not. **

She knocked on the door to the Director's office and then went inside.

The receptionist, Cynthia Sumner, glanced up at her. "Name?"

She cleared her throat. "Lisa Smith. I have an appointment."

Cynthia smiled and checked her computer. "I'll tell the Director you're here."

Lisa smiled and shed her coat, letting it hang off her arm. "Thank you." Cynthia moved to her phone as Lisa glanced around the office.

* * *

><p>Jenny sat back down at her desk and pressed the call button. "One minute, Cynthia." She crossed her arms and looked back to Gibbs. "Now, I received an interesting applicant for field agent."<p>

"Define interesting," Gibbs said sitting down.

"I'll just let you take a look at her file," Jenny said passing him the file. He raised an eyebrow and accepted it from her.

He opened it and quickly looked back up at Jenny. "How's this possible?"

Jenny sighed. "It's not her, Jethro." She pressed the button. "Send her in, Cynthia."

* * *

><p>"The Director will see you now, Miss Smith," Cynthia reported to Lisa. She gave her a warm smile. Lisa returned the gesture and went through the door. She turned and shut the door behind her.<p>

Gibbs cleared his throat and turned to look at the newcomer. There she was, the woman from the picture in the flesh. She looked so much like Kate it was almost unbearable to look at her.

Jenny stood, casting a side glance at Gibbs. "Come on in, Lisa." Lisa nodded and came closer. Jenny looked at Gibbs. "Gibbs, this is Lisa, our new field agent."

Lisa smiled and stuck out her hand towards him. "It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about your cases."

Gibbs stared at her hand and then moved back up to her face.

"_Shooter!" Kate cried flying in front of Gibbs. Shots fired. Kate fell to the ground unmoving._

He nodded, shook her hand, and dropped it a second later.

"Lisa will be training under your supervision until you feel she is ready to join Munroe's team," Jenny said looking between the two. There was a long pause. "Is there a problem, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, no problem."

"Good," Jenny said moving back to her desk. She picked up a small stack of files and brought them to Lisa. "These are for you to study."

Lisa swayed under the new weight and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Jenny nodded. "I'll let Gibbs introduce you to his team. You're both dismissed."

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Director Sheppard."

Jenny smiled back. "You're welcome." Lisa turned and followed Gibbs from the room.

* * *

><p>"This will be your desk," Gibbs said pointing to a desk as they passed it. Lisa let out a small sigh and set down the stack on her desk. She looked up and frowned when she saw Gibbs had moved on without waiting. She abandoned her new desk and quickly followed after him.<p>

Gibbs went to the edge of the squad room and pointed to each desk as he spoke. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee. And Mossad Liaison Ziva David. They are your teammates for right now." He walked past Lisa to his desk and said, "Guys, this is Lisa Smith, our new trainee."

Lisa smiled and nodded to each of them. "Hi, I look forward to working with you all."

McGee stood and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tony raised an eyebrow and played with a pencil in his hands. "Are you related to a Caitlin Todd?"

Lisa turned towards him and shook her head. "No, why?"

McGee shrugged and rounded his desk to her. "You look like an old friend is all."

"Oh," she said softly bobbing her head. Ziva got up from her desk and stood in front of Lisa.

From Lisa's perspective it looked as if Ziva was sizing her up. But she wasn't going to be intimidated so easily.

Lisa offered her hand to Ziva. "David."

Ziva took it and they shook hands. "Agent Smith." Ziva looked at McGee. "Mah-Gee, why don't we show Agent Smith the building and introduce her to Abby and Ducky."

Lisa looked confused. "Ducky?"

Ziva put her arm around Lisa's shoulders. "They call it a," she hesitated, "nick-name."

"Very good, Ziva," McGee said chuckling. He glanced over his shoulder. "Tony, want to join us?"

Tony quickly shook his head. "No, I have work to do."

McGee nodded slowly. "Okay, see you, Tony." He turned and ran to catch up with the girls.

**A/N: I know these chapters are short but they'll get longer as time progresses. ;) Review if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can hardly believe how many people like this and want more! :) **

"You know, I think we might actually get along," Lisa said, smiling at Ziva.

Ziva smiled back. "I think you are right." The elevator dinged to signaling their arrival at the lower level. Rock metal music blared into the enclosed space. Lisa raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with McGee.

McGee patted Lisa's shoulder. "You'll like Abby." He went on through the doors. Ziva gave her a quick look over and chuckled. She fell into step behind McGee leaving Lisa alone in the elevator.

Lisa frowned, unsure how to take their comments. The doors started to close. She gulped and hastily exited. The music droned louder as she stepped closer daring to go within.

A Goth, who she assumed was Abby, stood, facing her, in front of a computer in the center of the room. Ziva and McGee were at her sides. Lisa looked around the forensics lab as she came towards them.

"Hello, my name's Lisa," she greeted, putting on a smile.

Abby grinned at her and then threw her arms around her. Lisa stepped back with shock. "My name's Abby."

Lisa chuckled and hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you."

Abby squeezed her tighter and withdrew. "We're going to be best friends. I can just feel it."

Lisa grinned. "I would love to be your friend, Abby."

Abby grinned back. "Great!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs tapped on a few keys and glanced up at his Senior Field Agent. "You okay, DiNozzo?"<p>

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No. I'm not, Boss. She just looks so much like-."

"Kate? Yeah, I know, I've seen her," Gibbs said.

Tony sighed again and nodded. "Right."

Gibbs sighed. "It's okay. We'll get through it, Tony."

"Yes, Boss," Tony said returning to his stack of paperwork.

* * *

><p>Abby linked her arm with Lisa's. "Ducky is our medical examiner. He's really sweet and kind and is pretty much the grandfather of our team," she informed.<p>

Lisa nodded. "But, then, who's Gibbs?"

"The father," Abby said leading her into autopsy. "Ducky, this is our new team member Lisa Smith."

Ducky turned towards them, a smile on his face, but then frowned. "Why hello there—my goodness what a striking resemblance."

Lisa frowned and looked from Abby to Ducky. "Excuse me?"

Ducky shook his head and waved it off. "Nothing, nothing, my dear, I am Doctor Donald Mallard but they affectionately call me "Ducky"." He smiled and held his hand out.

Lisa nodded slowly and shook it. "Lisa Smith."

Ducky smiled. "It's lovely to meet you, Lisa. I'd like for you to meet my assistant, Jimmy, but I'm afraid he's on an errand for me at the moment."

Lisa smiled. "I'm sure I'll meet him another time."

Lisa looked at Abby. "It's been wonderful meeting you all but I have to get back to work."

"Yes, of course," Ducky said.

* * *

><p>Lisa sat down at her small desk and organized her few things. So far she found this place much more comfortable than she had anticipated. She didn't know yet what it would be like during a case. Everyone appeared so nice and welcoming, Agent DiNozzo as the exception.<p>

She didn't know where to sort him. Was he a friend or a potential rival? She supposed only time would tell.

She sighed and pulled towards her the stack of files Director Sheppard had given her. She opened up the top file and pulled it off the mass. It was a personnel file for her temporary boss. A crease formed on her brow as she skimmed over the information. She set it aside and grabbed the next one. It was another personnel file. This time it carried information on Ziva David. Lisa's curiosity spiked and she anxiously read through it and the next four about the rest of the team.

There were two files left. Lisa stared at them, head tilted to the side. She didn't quite understand. She had read all the files about her team. She stretched her hand forward cautiously and pulled the top file to her. She sucked on her lip and opened the file.

* * *

><p>Lisa stared blankly at her computer. Her right palm cradled her face and her elbow rested on the desk. She supposed everything made sense now. The team's reactions on meeting her, the stares, the comments… Something still didn't settle right with her. And she didn't know what it was.<p>

It was long past dark now. Everyone except for Gibbs and Tony had gone home for the night.

"What are you still doing here, Smith?"

Lisa moved, for the first time in an hour, and turned around to face the speaker. "Just doing my homework...boss," she hastily added.

Gibbs nodded slowly. "Go home. Get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long one."

Lisa half smiled. "Yes, sir." She turned back to her desk and turned the light out. She assembled her things together and stood giving a quick nod to Gibbs. "I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

She took a few steps around him when he caught her arm. "Don't call me sir. It's Gibbs or boss."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir-I mean-boss." He smiled and watched her retreat to the elevator. When he saw the doors close he went over to Tony's desk.

"You too, DiNozzo. Go home," he said.

Tony sighed and nodded. "Yes, boss." As he gathered his things Gibbs shifted his weight to a different foot.

"She's not going to be with us forever. Just until I feel she's ready to join Munroe and his team," Gibbs said watching Tony's face.

Tony only nodded and stood. "Okay."

"Just hang in there, Tony," Gibbs said slowly. Tony nodded again and started walking to the elevator. Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Lisa stepped out of the elevator and dug around in her purse for her keys. She sighed when she couldn't find them. Her feet brought her to her car and she set her purse on the top of the blue Accord. After a little more digging she discovered it under her wallet. She sighed with relief and unlocked her door. She threw her purse to the passenger's seat and looked up.<p>

There was Tony leaving the elevator. A small part of her wanted to go talk to him, tell him she's sorry for the loss of Caitlin Todd. But something lodged in her throat and cemented her feet to the ground making her unable to move. She watched him go to his car, pull out, and drive away. Her breathing returned to normal and she slipped inside her car. Maybe one day he'd consider her a friend.

**A/N: Please review! That's the rule from now on. I have to have at least two reviews for me to upload another chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! :D I love every single review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Lisa's First Case (Part One)<span>

Lisa stood in front of her mirror and smoothed out her shirt. She gave her hair a little fluff and sighed. She turned around and grabbed her keys from her bed. She was feeling a little anxious over her first day despite meeting her coworkers yesterday.

She made headway for the door and pulled it open. She grabbed her bag off the hook near the door and went through, locking the door behind her. It didn't take her long to go down the stairs and to her parked car.

* * *

><p>McGee stopped in front of Tony's desk. "Tony, you're here early."<p>

"No, I'm not. I'm on time, Probie. Unlike you," Tony said looking up at him.

McGee's brow furrowed. "Touché."

"Where are Ziva and Lisa?" Gibbs asked passing them both.

McGee and Tony turned watching him go to his desk. "Don't know, boss," Tony reported sending a side glance to McGee. Ziva and Lisa walked off the elevator laughing to each other.

McGee smiled. "There they are." He walked on to his desk. The women sauntered into the bullpen and to their consecutive desks.

"Good morning," Lisa said nodding to McGee and Gibbs. Gibbs nodded back to her. His desk phone rang.

Lisa sat down and glanced back at the team. They looked like they were ready to leave. She furrowed her brow when Gibbs hung up and stood. "Dead Marine, grab your gear," he ordered walking out of the bull pen.

Lisa raised an eyebrow and grabbed her gear bag as she stood. Because she wasn't sure of what to do she merely followed everyone else to the elevator.

* * *

><p>At the scene Lisa was given a camera and instructed to take pictures of everything. She tied her hair back and put the NCIS cap on.<p>

The corpse, Private Ronald Davies, looked, in Lisa's eyes, like he had just fallen asleep. She knelt in front of the corpse and took a snapshot of his face.

"How do you think he died?" she asked taking another picture.

McGee took a picture and shrugged. "I don't know. Ducky will know when he gets here."

"If he gets here," Tony commented scribbling down on his notepad.

Lisa frowned. "If?"

McGee chuckled and stood upright. "Palmer has a knack for getting lost."

Lisa slowly nodded and stood as well. "Then why doesn't Ducky drive?"

"Because he never gives me the chance, Miss Smith," Ducky said coming up behind her. He set his bag down and knelt beside the body, giving him a once-over.

"I am sorry about that, Doctor Mallard," a young man said pushing a gurney past Lisa. Lisa watched them for a moment and then returned to the van.

"Bag and tag, guys," Gibbs said walking over to Ducky.

"Yes, boss," Tony and McGee said.

Lisa stuck her camera back inside her bag and took out the evidence bags.

"Lisa, how goes your studying to become a full agent?" McGee asked putting his camera away.

She shrugged. "It's coming along quite nicely. How long did it take you?"

"Oh a year or so," McGee said. "It was worth it though."

"I'm sure it is," Lisa said walking back to the crime scene. She went to the tagged evidence and collected them, putting them into their respective bags and labeling them. Tony came up behind her collecting the numbers while she did so.

* * *

><p>"I estimate time of death to be around five this morning, Jethro," Ducky stated looking up at Gibbs.<p>

Gibbs noted it and looked back to him. "How'd he die, Duck?"

Ducky sighed. "It would seem that he was poisoned. I won't know more until we get him back to autopsy." Gibbs nodded. "Mister Palmer, help me load him onto the gurney."

"Uh, yes, sir," Palmer replied moving to the front of the body.

* * *

><p>Lisa picked up the last piece of evidence and slipped it into the bag. "So, how long have you been a special agent, DiNozzo?"<p>

Tony bent over to grab the last number tag. "Six-seven years or so."

"Wow, that's a long time," Lisa said giving him a slight smile. "You must really like working under Gibbs to not take any promotions."

A light smile played on his lips. "Yeah, there's nothing quite like it." Lisa smiled fully at him and went around him back towards the van.

Tony sighed and counted the number tags in his hand, making sure he had them all. He didn't know how to act around her. Gosh, he could hardly look at her much less make conversation. Sometimes his thoughts were consumed with the last time he spoke with Kate, and if he could have done anything different to save her.

"DiNozzo, time to head out!" Gibbs called.

Tony turned. "Coming, boss!"

* * *

><p>"What'cha got?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen. Lisa got up from her desk and joined the others in front of the plasma, a file in her hands.<p>

"Our Private had a wife, Cassandra Davies, no kids. According to their bank statement they've been having marital counseling when he was on leave," Tony said showing the bank records on screen.

Ziva took the mouse from him and clicked it. The screen changed to a picture of Private Davies' naval record. "Hardly a blemish on his record, however there was an incident that caught my eye. It says here that he had a physical fight with his CO and then later reported him for extortion."

Gibbs nodded. "Anything else?"

Lisa slightly raised her hand and stepped forward. "Before joining the corps he had several misdemeanors involving Private Jack O'Donnell. All cases were dismissed before they could be heard by a judge."

Gibbs nodded again. "Good work, Smith." Lisa grinned and returned to her desk.

* * *

><p>Lisa walked into the break room and started a pot of coffee. She yawned and turned around. Tony DiNozzo was sitting at the table farthest from her. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then strode over to him.<p>

"Hey, you want some coffee?" she asked.

Tony looked up at her. He looked over her face and then averted his eyes to the floor. "Sure."

Lisa slowly nodded, watching him for a moment. She went back to the coffee pot and poured two cups. "How do you like yours?"

"Cream and three sugars," he replied.

Lisa jumped. She hadn't heard him follow her to the counter. "Alright." She cleared her throat and started adding the cream to her own. She finished making up her own and then his. "Here you go," she said passing him his coffee.

He took it and muttered a "Thanks" on his way back to the table. Lisa watched him go as she stirred her coffee. She let out a small sigh and followed after him. If she was going to be friends with him she had to at least put in an effort.

"So, who do you think murdered this guy?" she asked sitting across from him.

Tony looked up at her and blinked. "The wife, it's always the wife."

Lisa laughed. "Just like in the movies? I doubt it. I think it's far more likely O'Donnell who did it." She sipped her coffee.

Tony blinked again. "You…like movies?"

Lisa shrugged. "Well, yeah. Doesn't everyone?"

Tony chuckled. "No not everyone, at least here."

"Meaning Gibbs and Ducky?" Lisa asked smiling.

Tony smiled and sipped his coffee. "And Ziva, although she's getting better."

Lisa laughed. "What's your favorite Sean Connery movie? Mine's _The_ _Hunt for the Red October_."

Tony grinned and leaned against the back of his chair. "Oh, that's a classic but my favorite is _Diamonds are Forever._"

"That was a good one," Lisa said sipping her coffee again. She brought her free hand over the table and offered it to Tony. "Friends?"

He smiled and shook it. "Friends."

**A/N: Yay! Thank you everyone for all the reviews! It really does motivate me so keep them coming! Even if it just says 'Good job' I will be encouraged. :) You can expect the next chapter when I have **_**four**_** reviews for this one and it ready. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, the response I'm getting for this story amazes me. Thank you all so much! **

* * *

><p><span>Lisa's First Case (Part 2)<span>

_Bright white walls and blinding light enveloped her as she walked down the hall. People in white coats walked past her without giving her a thought. She sat down in a chair against the wall and waited. _

"_Lisa, how is he?" Gibbs asked walking up to her. She wearily looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_They won't tell me anything," she said gazing back at the gray-ish blue double doors. _

_Gibbs nodded impatiently. "You did good, agent. Stay here, I'm going to go find out what the heck is going on." _

_Lisa calmly bobbed her head and relaxed against the chair. She hoped her efforts were enough to save Tony._

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day…<em>

Lisa sighed. "Are they always like this when Gibbs isn't around?" she asked Ziva.

The two were leaning against Ziva's desk watching Tony shoot spitballs at McGee while McGee deflected them with his keyboard.

Ziva solemnly nodded. "Sadly, yes."

Lisa folded her arms over her chest. "They're like children…"

"Yes," Ziva said.

"DiNozzo, take Lisa and go talk to Lieutenant Matthews. McGee, take Ziva and talk to O'Donnell," Gibbs said walking past them to his desk.

"Yes, boss," Tony and McGee said.

Lisa returned to her desk for her bag. "Do you have the address, Tony?"

"Yeah," he said standing. "Ready?"

Lisa nodded. "Yup, let's go."

* * *

><p>Lisa sighed as Tony knocked for the third time. "Tony, no one's home."<p>

He held up his index finger. "Wait, I think I hear something." He tilted his head towards the door and smirked. The door opened revealing the Lieutenant. Tony and Lisa showed him their badges.

"NCIS, we need to ask you a few questions," Tony said sticking his badge back into his pocket.

The Lieutenant nodded and moved out of the threshold. "Please, come in." Tony went in first. Lisa trailed after him.

As he glanced around he turned to face the Lieutenant once again. "When was the last time you saw Private Ronald Davies?"

The Lieutenant shut the door and sighed. "Oh, a few weeks ago perhaps."

Lisa nodded slowly. "Where were you at five in the morning on June tenth?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Hm, I believe I was out sailing with my wife, Bianca."

"That early? Can you prove it?" Tony asked, eying him.

"Of course, let me just make a call to my wife. Make yourselves at home," he said gestured to the living area.

Tony motioned for Lisa to go first. Lisa obeyed and sat down in an armchair in view of the Lieutenant. Tony sat on the sofa next to her and leaned closer. "I think he's lying."

Lisa moved her gaze from their suspect to him. "Or not telling us the whole truth."

"You're better at this than I thought," Tony stated, giving her a small smile.

Lisa grinned. "Well thank you."

"Here she is," the Lieutenant said handing DiNozzo the phone. Lisa watched the Lieutenant closely, searching for any signs of anxiety or nervous ticks.

Tony finally broke the silence. "Thank you, ma'am, that's all." He hung up and returned the phone to the Lieutenant. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said bobbing his head.

"That's all for now, I believe, Lieutenant," Tony said going to his feet.

The other man smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>"What did the wife have to say?" Lisa asked on their way back to the car.<p>

Tony stuck his hand into his pocket. "The exact same thing that he said, but we can't bring him in without a warrant or probable cause." He fished out his keys and unlocked the car.

Lisa sighed. "Well, we'll have to find that proof."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, really."

* * *

><p>McGee and Ziva parked beside the beach. According to O'Donnell's CO he was on the beach. Ziva climbed out and watched the Marines jog down the beach. McGee led the way down the steps onto the beach. Ziva followed him, her eyes fixed on their suspect.<p>

McGee pulled out his badge. "Federal Agents!" The leader of the group pulled off and approached them.

"We need to talk with Private O'Donnell," Ziva said.

The sergeant nodded and shouted something back at the group. A man jogged forward. "This is Private O'Donnell. Take all the time you need." He retreated back to the group.

O'Donnell smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Where were you at five in the morning on June tenth?" McGee asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Hm, I believe I was preparing for training back at the fort," he said.

Ziva folded her arms over her chest. "Do you have someone to couch for you?"

"She means vouch," McGee said quickly.

"My superior," he answered.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into Abby's lab armed with a <em>Caf-Pow! <em>"Hey, Abs!" he shouted over the blare of music.

Abby turned, saw him, and turned it down. "Hey, Gibbs!"

"What'cha got, Abby?" he asked going to her side.

Abby looked at her computer. "Well, you didn't give me much to work with Gibbs. But Ducky, he found a hair on the body from the murderer and I'm running it now." She tried to take the _Caf-Pow!_ from Gibbs but he moved it out of her reach.

"What _do_ you have?" he asked.

Abby let her hand drop and she typed on her keyboard. "Ducky sent me his stomach contents as well as a blood sample and I think I've pinpointed the poison used to kill the Private. It's cyanide, Gibbs. Someone slipped it to him in his coffee. But there's a substance in his blood Major Mass Spec hasn't identified yet. "

Gibbs leaned forward, kissing her cheek, and he set the caffeine-drink on her desk. "Good work, Abs." Abby grinned as he left the lab.

* * *

><p>The door slid aside as Gibbs approached it. He went through and into autopsy. "Hey, Ducky."<p>

Ducky looked up. "Oh, hello, Jethro!" He was finishing the autopsy.

"Abby said the poison was cyanide," Gibbs said coming around to the other side of the body.

The elder man tilted his head to the side. "I was not expecting that. His heart shows signs of going into cardiac arrest prior to death but his skin isn't red." He glanced at the body and then back to Gibbs. "Maybe someone used cyanide to cover up whatever _really_ killed this poor fellow."

"Thanks, Ducky," Gibbs said walking out.

"But I haven't told you about-." The door slid shut cutting him off.

* * *

><p>Tony and Lisa walked out of the elevator and went to their desks.<p>

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asked them.

Lisa looked at Tony then to Gibbs. "He said he was out sailing with his wife."

McGee and Ziva joined them. "Private O'Donnell has an alibi as well," Ziva said.

"At five in the morning?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed. "The Lieutenant's wife wanted to see the sunrise."

"The private had training," Ziva said.

Gibbs stood. "Look up phone records, bank statements, and track down the last few days of the Private Davies life."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Gibbs said, walking back into the squad room.<p>

"Two calls to his wife the night before his death as well as a call from O'Donnell and a call from his CO on the morning of the Private's death," Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded and sat down. "Abby said he was poisoned with cyanide."

"That doesn't make any sense," Lisa said. Everyone's head turned to look at her. She stood up and came closer. "When you're poisoned with a lethal dose of cyanide within minutes you're having difficulty breathing. Five minutes later your brain starts to die. Then your heart stops beating. During all this the body is experiencing seizures and the victim would have most likely thrown up. The skin also turns red. We saw no signs of any of this at the scene."

Ziva nodded slowly. "She is right."

"The murderer could have cleaned up and moved the body," Tony said.

"So, what _did _kill our Private?" he said looking around at his team.

McGee cleared his throat. "We also discovered, boss that the Private had coffee with his former CO earlier this week and had coffee with O'Donnell the morning of his death."

Gibbs' desk phone rang. He answered and replaced the phone a moment later. He got up. "Abby wants us in her lab." Everyone else got up and went to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Abby displayed the data from "Major Mass Spectrometer" on her screen. "It's alpha-amanitin. It's a deadly poison that comes from a mushroom. This is what killed Private Davies not the cyanide."<p>

Lisa crossed her arms. "How long does it take to effect?"

Abby half-shrugged. "Days."

McGee looked around at the team. "That would imply two killers. But one got to him first."

Footsteps announced the arrival of another member to the group. They all turned. It was Ducky. "I've found something quite interesting, Jethro."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Find out how it's bought and who purchased it in the last three weeks and find out who purchased cyanide recently."

Tony nodded. "Yes, boss." Gibbs gave him a firm nod and left with Ducky.

Tony clapped McGee on the back. "Well, McGoober, let's go."

McGee gave him an incredulous look. "He meant you."

"Well you're gonna help me," Tony said pushing him towards the door.

* * *

><p>Ducky walked into autopsy with Gibbs. "I found something particularly interesting on the body. I don't know why I didn't see it before." He went over to the body and picked up a magnifying glass. He held it over the Private's left wrist. "Take a look," he instructed.<p>

Gibbs stepped closer and looked down at it. "A puncture wound," he stated.

Ducky nodded and set the glass down. "Yes. What did Abby find in his blood stream?"

"A fungus poisoning, at least we know how it got into his system," Gibbs said leaving.

* * *

><p>"Got anything, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sitting at his desk.<p>

Tony looked at McGee and Ziva. "Yes, boss." He stood and changed the plasma to a picture of past purchases of cyanide.

"Recognize anyone?" McGee asked Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at him. "Jack O'Donnell."

Tony hit the mouse. "And that's just the beginning." The plasma now displayed past purchases of alpha-amanitin.

"Lieutenant George Matthews, Davies' CO," Gibbs said softly. He turned back to his desk. "Warrants, McGee?"

"Already got them, boss," McGee said showing him.

Gibbs nodded. "Bring 'em in."

"Yes, boss," Tony said standing. He looked at McGee. "Lisa and I will bring in the Lieutenant."

"And McGee and I shall bring in O'Donnell," Ziva finished.

* * *

><p>Lisa sighed. "Is this what a steak-out's like?"<p>

"Yeah," Tony said. The two were in Tony's car waiting for the Lieutenant to come home. Tony sighed and reached under his seat. "Take this," he said handing her a nine-mil, "just in case." Lisa assured it was loaded. "You _have_ had training with a gun, right?" Tony asked.

Lisa nodded. "Yes." She looked back up at the street. "Hey, isn't that him?"

Tony looked up and nodded, kicking the car back on. "Yup." He pulled the car forward so it blocked the driveway. "Let's go."

Lisa opened her door and stepped out. "Think he'll cooperate?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe, you got hand cuffs?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Tony considered letting out a suggestive comment, like he would have done with Kate, but he refrained. She may look like Kate but the two were not so similar.

Lisa knocked on the door. "Lieutenant Matthews, its NCIS open up." There was a soft click and the door opened.

"You have more questions?" he asked.

Tony smiled. "No, actually, we're bringing you in for questioning." As Lisa moved to grab his arm he jolted backwards and ran towards the back of the house.

"Go after him I'll take the back!" Tony shouted darting off around the house. Lisa ran after Matthews. She followed him into his bedroom and pulled out her gun. His back was to her.

"Put your hands up," she ordered. He began to turn, slowly, towards her.

Tony burst through the double patio doors. "Lisa, he's got a gun!" Matthews whirled around and shot thrice at Tony. Lisa shot Matthew's arm and then his legs, bringing him down. She raced to Matthews, taking the gun, and then to Tony, who lay on the floor blood quickly staining his shirt.

"Hold on, Tony, I'm gonna call nine-one-one," she said yanking out her phone. Her fingers fumbled over the numbers and she spoke with a dispatcher. When she had given the dispatcher everything he needed she hung up and put pressure on his chest.

He grabbed her hand. "Look…at me." She forced herself to look him in the eye.

"You're going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way," she said. His hand lifted to her cheek and then it dropped as he fell unconscious.

**A/N: Whoo! Long chapter!**** Please review!  
><strong>

**Special thanks to my reviewers and to My Lady Vader who helped me edit this chapter. :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really should be busy doing school but I wanted to write & upload this as kind of a surprise. :)**

Lisa's First Case (Part Three)

* * *

><p><em>A several hours later…<em>

Gibbs looked Lisa in the eye. "Stay with him."

Lisa nodded. "Yes, boss."

Tony had just come out of surgery. They were placing him into a room while Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva were getting ready to leave.

"Keep me posted if anything changes," Gibbs said.

Lisa nodded again. "Of course." Gibbs secured his coat and led the way out of the building.

Lisa yawned. It was one in the morning now. She went to the brewed pot of coffee in the waiting room, where she currently resided, and poured herself a cup. She lifted the cup to her lips and wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was stale and cold. She quickly drained the cup in the small sink beside the roll-a-way coffee cart and tossed the cup into the nearest trash bin.

She turned, planning to go back to her seat when a dark haired nurse stopped her. "Are you Lisa Smith?"

Lisa nodded. "Yes."

"Agent DiNozzo has been placed in room three-oh-one A," the nurse said. "I can take you to it?"

Lisa bobbed her head again and moved to grab her coat and purse. "Yes, please." The nurse nodded and turned to lead the way to the elevator, her long black hair swinging behind her. Lisa draped her coat over her arm and followed.

In the elevator the nurse, whose name was Carly, filled Lisa in on Tony's condition. "The bullets missed all major organs but he had major internal bleeding, which put pressure on his heart and lungs. So he cannot, as of right now, lay down."

Lisa interrupted, "Why couldn't the doctor suction out some of the blood, stop the internal bleeding?"

"We did," she said curtly, "there's a tube in his chest siphoning out the extra fluids and blood. We'll take it out later this morning."

Lisa gulped. She had never been one to handle tubes coming out of people's bodies or IVs. A shiver went up her spine. She examined the nurse, trying to get her mind off such horrid images in her head. Carly was tall and thin, but not supermodel thin. Instead of the usual algae green scrubs she work white with pink polka dots. She must work with kids most of her time at the hospital.

Carly resumed her long descriptive speech about things Tony's condition. Lisa tried not to gag. "Also, he's in a medically induced coma. Meaning."

Lisa cut her off, "He won't wake up until the Doctor is ready for him to." How long was it going to take for them to go up two stories?

Carly gave her a look over. "Very good, I didn't take you as the medical type."

Lisa faked a smile. "Oh, I'm not. Trust me, I'm not."

The elevator dinged and a computerized voice announced, "Level Three."

Lisa quickly stepped off and started counting room names. "Three-two-five, three-two-three…"

"Can you find it from here?" Carly asked.

Lisa paused and looked back at her. "Yes, thank you for your…insightful information." Carly smiled and went back into the elevator.

Lisa sighed glad to be alone again. Tony's room was at the end of the hall. She quietly went in and made herself comfortable on the small cushioned chair. She used her coat as a blanket and stole an extra pillow from the closet. When she was settled she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Lisa awoke to the warm smell of fresh coffee. Gibbs was standing in front of her with an extra cup of coffee in his hands.<p>

She moved her coat off her. "Morning."

He nodded and handed her the coffee. "Morning. Any news?"

Lisa took a sip and sighed. "He's in a medically induced coma. I haven't spoken to his Doctor yet but the nurse was fairly talkative. Have you talked with Matthews yet?" she asked lifting the cup to her lips again.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. You get much sleep?"

Lisa shrugged and looked at the clock. It read seven-thirty. "About six and a half hours."

"Go home, shower up and rest," he said. "I'll stay with him."

"You sure?" Lisa asked searching his face.

He nodded. "Yeah, go on," he said motioning towards the door. Lisa got up and obeyed. She cast a glance back at Tony before she slipped through the door.

* * *

><p>Lisa tied the bathrobe tightly around her and blow dried her hair. She was glad for the opportunity to clean up from yesterday. Part of her was worried about Tony while the other part was curious by what he meant when he said, "Look at me."<p>

She turned off the blow-dryer and brushed her hair. As she looked into the mirror she stopped. She _really_ did resemble their Caitlin Todd. Could that be why Tony wanted her to look at him? Is it because he thought he was going to die and thus wanted to see Caitlin's face one last time?

She chewed on her lip. Was that all she was to this team, a reincarnate of her? She let out a sigh and shook her head. She just needed to focus on her job. The sooner she was ready to join the other team the better. She should take a nap and then get back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lisa walked back into Tony's room and was surprised to see he was awake and that the tube in his chest was gone. She smiled. "Look who's awake."<p>

Tony coughed and smiled. "Hey, Lisa."

Lisa set her bag beside his feet. "I guess it's a good thing I brought these then." Tony's brow furrowed and he leaned forward.

"Brought what?" he asked.

Lisa pulled out a James Bond DVD box set "_The Sean Connery Years_". "Oh, just this."

Tony grinned. "Where did you get that?"

Lisa laughed and shrugged, going over to the TV. "I've had 'em for a while. I brought them because I figured you'd need something to help the time pass." She popped the first DVD into the player and handed Tony the case.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked, noticing the chair beside Tony's bed was vacant.

"He went to get more coffee," Tony said, eyes skimming the box. Lisa nodded and sat in it picking up the remote from the bedside table.

He looked up and grinned. "Doctor No!"

Lisa smiled and curled her legs beside her on the chair. "Of course."

Gibbs watched them from the window on the door and smiled. He sipped his coffee and backed away from the door. It was going to be hard on all of them when Lisa was assigned to another team.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked back into the bullpen and to his desk. "O'Donnell said anything yet?" he asked McGee and Ziva.<p>

"He has admitted to buying the cyanide," Ziva said with a smug smile, "and giving it to the Private the morning of the Private's death."

McGee spoke up, "He's been taken to the nearest holding facility. When will we be allowed to interrogate Matthews?"

"No need to," Gibbs said hitting a few keys on his keyboard. "Metro called, they found a vial of that fungus poison among Matthews' possession with his prints on it. We have enough evidence to arrest him."

**A/N: So yeah, this was kind of a filler chapter. But I really like this one. Well, I'm off to go to that school now. Haha! **

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The update after this will be sometime later this week. I have a busy first few days. So, enjoy!**

**And, warning. I know nothing about being in Spain because I've never been. Please excuse any inaccuracies.**

* * *

><p><span>Undercover: Spain (Part One)<span>

_A few weeks later…_

"McGee, Lisa, with me," Gibbs said walking through the bullpen. Lisa jumped to her feet and followed him towards the stairs, McGee not far behind her.

Lisa slowed her pace on the staircase until McGee was beside her. "What do you think is going on?"

McGee shrugged. "I don't know." The continued up the flight of stairs and followed Gibbs into the Director's office. Jenny stood when they came in.

"Are you sure about this, Jethro?" she said looking at Lisa and McGee.

Gibbs nodded confidently. "Yeah, I think they'll be fine."

Lisa raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with McGee. "Pardon my interruption, but fine for what?"

Jenny smiled. "I'm glad you asked." She picked up a file from her desk and offered it to Lisa. "Richard Young, have you heard of him?"

Lisa took it and opened it. "Um, yeah, once or twice in the news he's a diplomat, right?"

Jenny nodded and sat down. "Yes. He is our American representative at the Embassy in Spain. Have you seen what's been happening in Spain?"

Lisa shook her head but McGee nodded. "Uh yes, Director, I have. There have been riots around our embassy. The people of Spain don't like the contract Young purposed to Prime Minister Zapatero."

"Very good, Agent McGee," Jenny said with an approving nod.

Lisa tilted her head to the side. "What does that have to do with us?"

Jenny sighed and clasped her hands together. "We received word this morning that Young's daughter, Marie, has been kidnapped. He suspects the rioting party as the culprit but he doesn't have any proof. The CIA is tied up in Afghanistan so they asked us to infiltrate the rioting party. How's your Spanish, Agent Smith?"

Lisa blinked. "Uh, still fluent, Director."

"Good, because you and Agent McGee are headed to Spain immediately, your flight leaves in two hours. Everything you need to know is in that file," Jenny said, "and your fake identities, cover story, etc. are in this." She handed McGee two files. "Dismissed."

Lisa's jaw fell slightly. She closed it a moment later and exited with McGee.

Jenny looked at Gibbs. "Why didn't you choose DiNozzo?"

Gibbs smiled. "Too Italian," he said walking out.

* * *

><p>Lisa rubbed the armrest of her chair. "Leather…Gosh, this is nice. I've never been in a private plane before."<p>

McGee smiled. "It is nice, isn't it?"

Lisa returned the smile and nodded. "Have you taken a look at your new identity yet?" she asked.

He pulled out the file and sighed. "Yes. Have you?"

She slowly nodded. "We're married," she stated, just above a whisper.

"I don't understand why Gibbs didn't choose Tony over me," McGee said.

She shrugged. "He must have faith in you."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess he must." He sighed and looked at his watch. "I'm going to go change."

Lisa nodded and watched him leave towards the back of the plane. She slipped her identity file from her bag and opened it for the fifth time since leaving.

_Name: Theresa Cortez-Miller_

_Marital Status: Married (Anniversary 4-14-07)_

_Spouse: Andrew Miller_

_Nationality: Spain_

_Work Specialty: Painter/Artist_

_Children: None_

_Kin: None living, aside from husband Andrew Miller_

_Background: Grew up in Spain, moved to America to go to school, met husband at University of Indiana._

_Purpose for visiting Spain: Belated honeymoon, and interest in the riots._

Lisa sighed and closed the file. Belated honeymoon? How was she to fake a romance with _McGee_? Much less pretend to be married to him. She slipped on the wedding band found in the file and looked at it. It was gold with a single diamond in the middle, simple but elegant. She sighed and lowered her hand to her lap. She hoped Gibbs had made the right choice by sending her and McGee.

* * *

><p>Lisa took McGee's hand as they went through customs. When they were cleared they met with an inside CIA operative who would be driving their cab.<p>

Lisa climbed into the car first and waited to speak until the doors were shut. "Is this area secure?"

"Yes, ma'am," their driver, Mark, said.

She looked at McGee. "Let me do the talking when it comes to Spanish."

McGee nodded. "Probably a wise decision."

"I'm taking you to the Hotel el' Flores," Mark said making a right turn. "This is where you'll be living until Marie is recovered."

"Will I have access to a computer?" McGee asked leaning forward.

Mark chuckled and bobbed his head up and down. "Yes. You will also have a secure internet connection and a satellite phone for emergencies."

Lisa leaned forward too. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Mark made another turn and came to a stop in front of the hotel. "Everything you need will be in your room. Here are your room keys." He pulled a manila out from under his seat and handed it back to McGee. "Inside is also the way to get a hold of me. This is where we part ways for now."

"Gracias," Lisa said as McGee scooted out of the car.

"De nada," Mark replied, "oh, and welcome to Spain." Lisa smiled and scooted across the fabric seat. McGee offered his hand to her to help her out. She accepted and helped him get their things from the trunk.

* * *

><p>Lisa strode into their room and went to the window, peeking through the curtains. McGee brought out a bug scanner and started go over the room. Neither said anything. Neither had a need. They had an unspoken understanding of what to do. She moved away from the curtains and put her suitcase on the bed.<p>

"It's clear," McGee said.

Lisa let out a sigh. "I thought it would be."

McGee put away the device and grabbed his suitcase. "I'll take the couch."

"Nonsense, we're grown adults who are supposed to be married. Just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine," Lisa said putting her things away into the dresser.

McGee hesitated and then relented. "Fine."

Lisa looked at the watch on her wrist. "We have two hours until we need to be in front of the embassy."

"We should grab something to eat," McGee said, unpacking his things.

Lisa murmured her agreement and sucked on her lip. "Room service?" she suggested.

McGee shrugged. "Sure."

Lisa nodded and picked up the pamphlet on the desk. "Oh, no. They don't do room service. We'll have to go down." She sighed. "Let me change and we'll go down."

McGee frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Why are you going to change? You look fine."

Lisa sighed. "There are several things you should never ask a woman. That is one of them. I don't want to look _fine_, McGee."

His mouth made an 'o' and she gathered up a change of clothes and her toiletry bag. "Be right out."

* * *

><p>Tony stared at McGee's vacant desk. "I wonder where they are."<p>

"Who?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked at her, aghast. "McGee and Lisa!" He looked back to the desk. "They just up and left without a word."

"Well, come and find out, DiNozzo," Gibbs said from the stairs. "MTAC, now."

"Yes, boss," Tony said getting up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, boss," McGee greeted smiling at the camera.<p>

"Where's Lisa?" Gibbs asked.

McGee's smile faltered. "She's, uh, taking a shower, boss."

Tony grinned wickedly. "Had some fun?" Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

"No, nothing like that, Tony. She just wanted to freshen up," McGee said a light red forming on his cheeks. Tony cleared his throat and nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure no one's watching you?" Gibbs asked.

McGee nodded. "Yes, we've scanned the room for bugs and other listening devices and the room's clean."

Gibbs nodded. "Keep us informed, McGee."

"Yes, boss."

The call ended.

**A/N: Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive support! I still coming off an exhausting weekend and start of the week. Please forgive me for taking me so long to update. **

* * *

><p><span>Undercover: Spain (Part Two)<span>

Lisa opened her eyes and yawned as she sat up. She almost screamed when she felt something brush against her foot. She sprang from bed and pulled her gun out.

McGee shot his hands up. "It's just me!"

Lisa sighed and lowered her gun. "Sorry. I...I forgot."

McGee looked aghast at her. "You sleep with a gun?"

Lisa let out a nervous chuckle as she set the gun on the night table aimed away from them. "Yeah." She scratched the back of her head and sat on the bed. She observed McGee's position. He was sitting on his side the bed with a laptop covering his thighs.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked draping the blankets back over her shivering legs.

He shrugged. "A few hours, I'm still on US time. I don't think its daylight yet."

Lisa slowly bobbed her head and looked at the screen. "What's this?"

"Just researching a few things," he said.

Lisa yawned and looked at the clock hanging on a wall. It read three-thirty in the morning. She sleepily laid her head on McGee's shoulder. "Do you think the riots will be violent?" she asked.

McGee looked down at her, confused by the gesture. "Um, I don't think so. Well, I mean, they kidnapped Young's daughter but they didn't hurt anyone…physically."

"That we know of," Lisa commented, her eyelids beginning to droop.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think they want to hurt anyone," he pointed out.

Lisa slid back into a laying position. "Good night, McGee."

He watched her sleep for a moment. He was reminded of the many nights he, Tony, and Kate stayed the night at the Federal building. She looked at peace with the slightest look of happiness on her facial expressions. Just like Kate. Although, admittedly Kate never looked _as_ peaceful as Lisa did now.

He smiled softly and turned off the laptop. He might as well try to sleep while he could.

* * *

><p>The two shared breakfast downstairs in the lobby.<p>

Lisa walked over to their table, two steaming coffees in hand. "Here you are, Drew." She set his coffee in front of him and took her seat.

"Thanks, sweetheart," McGee said sipping it.

Lisa nodded and took slow bites of her omelet. She glanced across the dining area. The surrounding people appeared normal, except for a conspicuous couple sitting in the corner.

"What do you see?" McGee asked under his breath.

"Nothing," Lisa said lifting her hot caffeinated drink to her lips. She stared at the couple a moment longer and then paid more attention to finishing the meal.

* * *

><p>Lisa pulled the camera strap over her neck and pulled her hair out of the way. "McGee, we need to go."<p>

"I know, one moment!" he said hunched over the laptop. Lisa rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

He typed for a moment and then shut the top, moving the laptop into the safe. "Ready," he stated swinging his messenger tote onto his shoulder.

"Good, because we're going to be late!" Lisa said grabbing his hand. She dragged him out the door and to the stairs.

They met their chaperone Mark in front of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Mark stopped in front of the embassy. Throngs of people, most with signs, stood outside the gate shouting at the guards within. "Here we are," he said. "I don't envy you two."<p>

Lisa sighed. "Thanks." She looked at McGee. "Are you ready?"

"No," he admitted placing his hand on the door handle.

Lisa looked back to the crowd. "Neither am I."

McGee took her hand with his free hand. "Together?" Lisa gave him an approving nod of the head and he exited the car first. She followed after him and stepped into her part.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in front of the screen in MTAC. He put on the headset and watched the screen turn to real-time footage from Barcelona Spain. Tony and Ziva walked down the ramp and to Gibbs.<p>

"Young believes he has suspects," Ziva said, breaking the silence.

Gibbs turned his head towards them. "Who?"

"Luis and Margarita Rivera," Tony said handing him the file.

"You passed this on to McGee?" Gibbs asked, looking it over.

Tony nodded. "Yes, boss. Sent it this morning."

The elder agent looked back to the screen. "Good."

* * *

><p>Lisa went up to a reserved protestor and patted her shoulder. She asked the lady in Spanish what they were protesting.<p>

The dark haired lady motioned for Lisa to follow her. The short woman led Lisa and McGee away from the crowd to where she and the others apparently had made camp.

McGee touched her shoulder. "I gotta take this call," he said in a low voice. Lisa nodded and watched him move a few feet away. The woman stopped and turned towards them.

"I speak English too," she stated. "My name is Margarita."

Lisa smiled and offered her hand to her. "My name is Theresa, and over there is my new husband Andrew."

She returned the gesture and smiled. "It is good to meet you. You asked about the protest?"

Lisa nodded quickly. "Si, I am here to show my husband our country but I do not know what is going on."

Margarita shrugged. "The loco Americano diplomat wants to have us sign away our already few rights to the government!"

"No!" Lisa exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Si!" Margarita said.

"How can I help?" Lisa asked.

Margarita sighed. "I don't know. Every measure that can be taken has been taken."

Lisa furrowed her brow. "Like what?"

A sly smile crossed the other woman's features. "Between you and I?"

Lisa looked back at McGee then back to her. "Yes."

The smile turned to an evil grin. "Someone's kidnapped the Americano's daughter."

* * *

><p>"What'd she say?" McGee asked on their way back to the hotel.<p>

Lisa ran her hand through her hair. "I think our new friend knows who did it. We're, uh, having dinner with her and her husband tonight."

McGee raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

Lisa nodded slowly. "It's the only way we'll get more information, especially if we can gain their trust."

He sighed. "Fine, but we should tell Gibbs."

Lisa smiled. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"If I understood Lisa correctly it's definitely Margarita Rivera, boss," McGee said to the screen.<p>

"Who names their daughter after a drink?" Tony said rubbing his chin.

Lisa stepped into the picture, back to them. "McGee, can you zip me up?"

"Yeah, sure," McGee said, quickly pulling the zipper up.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. Lisa's dress choice, a sleek black one that fanned out at her knees, had a long zipper that trailed down her exposed back. A wave of jealousy overcame him. He didn't know where this emotion came from. He certainly didn't see Lisa the same way he saw Kate…right?

"Be careful out there, you two," Gibbs instructed.

"Yes, boss," Lisa and McGee said.

The screen went black.

* * *

><p>Lisa slipped on her black stiletto heels and looked in the mirror. She smoothed her dress and smiled. She looked perfect. McGee came up behind her, a wide smile on his face.<p>

"You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you, McGee."

"Does this mean you're ready to go?"

Lisa nodded and smiled. "Yes, just let me grab my purse."

He nodded and watched her move to the foot of the bed. He still didn't understand why Gibbs chose him. But, if anything, he was certainly seeing a side of Lisa he hadn't seen yet. A side that almost screamed how different she and Kate were. He offered his arm to her as she came back his way. "Shall we?"

Lisa smiled. "Yes, we shall."

**A/N: Please review! I don't know when I'll be able to update again but hopefully it'll be sometime this weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last update for this week! Sometime next week I'll have time to dedicate to this and update it. :)**

Undercover: Spain (Part Three)

Lisa held McGee's hand on their walk to the restaurant. In some respects she never wanted to let go. McGee had always been kind to her back in the states. But right now, in that moment, she felt he was her only friend in the world, which in a way was very true. She thought about their "marriage" and suppressed a giggle. Even now she still couldn't picture herself and McGee as anything but friends and partners. She bumped into someone: a man with a long trench coat.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said in Spanish before walking on.

"Well, this is it," McGee said coming to a stop.

Lisa looked up at the grandeur sign and then to him. "No going back now." He squeezed her hand and they went inside.

A deep burgundy stained the walls. Replicas of Michelangelo and Leonardo Da Vinci's work hung in various places alongside art pieces of cherubs and the heavens. It was a small establishment. The floor space was organized with several rows of tables in the middle and booths against the walls. The aroma of Spanish cuisine was in the air.

Lisa gave the gray-haired waitress their name and she led them to an occupied table. Margarita and her husband were already present.

"Hola!" Lisa greeted putting on a big smile.

Margarita grinned. "Hola!" They shook hands and she looked at McGee. "This must be your husband, yes?"

Lisa beamed at McGee. "Si. Andrew, sweetheart, this is Margarita and her husband…"

"Luis," he said, speaking up.

She shook his hand. "It is good to meet you."

"You as well. My wife has told me much about you," Luis said smiling at her.

McGee put his arm around Lisa's shoulders. "She is something special, isn't she?"

Lisa flushed red and moved into her seat across from Margarita. "He likes to brag about me… and I love every second!" McGee smiled and kissed her head on his way to his chair.

Margarita propped her elbows on the table. "How long have you two been married?"

Lisa grinned and laid her hand over McGee's on the table. "Three months."

The other woman grinned and linked her arm with Luis'. "Ah, newly-weds. Luis and I have been married for five years now."

"Wow, that's a long time," Lisa said.

The couple laughed. "It doesn't feel like five years," Luis said.

"I'm sure," McGee said. "Why don't you tell us how you got involved in the protesting?"

Margarita sipped her water. "Oh, my brother was the one who started it all. He recruited our help and everyone else kind of joined in, ya know?"

"Funny how that works," Lisa said with a small chuckle.

A waiter stopped in front of their table. "Might I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Water please, thank you," Lisa said.

The waiter looked at McGee. "And you, sir?"

McGee smiled and nodded to Lisa. "The same as her thank you." The waiter nodded and walked off.

"So, Andrew, what do you do?" Luis asked leaning forward.

McGee smiled. "I'm a writer."

"And he'll never admit it but he's amazing. You should have seen his proposal," Lisa said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

McGee went a slight shade of red and looked at her. "Well she's an exceptionally good artist, much better than I could ever be."

Lisa looked eyes with him and beamed. "You're too good to me."

Margarita smiled at them. "How did you meet?"

"At school," they said in unison.

Lisa looked away from him and to Luis and Margarita. "How did you meet?

The couple exchanged a knowing smile. "Oh, dear, let's see… I was on the balcony of my new apartment and he walking by singing with the evening birds," Margarita said.

"Oh, how romantic!" Lisa said grinning. The waiter appeared and set their drinks before them.

* * *

><p>"Let's talk politics now," Margarita said clasping her hands together. "Are you with us?"<p>

McGee grabbed Lisa's hand and nodded. "Yes, I think we are."

She clapped and grinned. "Wonderful! You'll have to come meet my brother tomorrow in front of the embassy."

"We'd love to meet him!" Lisa said.

"Perfect! You both are gonna love him," she said.

McGee smiled and rubbed Lisa's back. "I'm sure we will. However it's getting late, Theresa and I need to go."

"Yeah," Lisa said softly. "It was great having dinner with you both though!" They all shook hands and then Lisa and McGee left.

Lisa leaned on McGee as they walked back. "That was insightful."

"It was," McGee said. He laced their fingers together, playing the part. He casually looked around when they stopped at a crosswalk. A man in a trench coat stood on the other side of McGee. He cleared his throat and looked down at Lisa. "When we get back to the room I'm all yours." She looked up at him wearing a very confused expression. But she quickly figured it out and played along.

"Mm, I made sure to set some champagne out before we left," she said winking at him.

"Wonderful," he said leaning down towards her face for a kiss. Lisa met him half way and they kissed for a moment. Then they pulled away and hastened across the walk.

* * *

><p>Lisa yawned. She was sitting in a chair next to McGee waiting on their call to MTAC to be patched through. She had already showered and changed into something more comfortable. A white tee-shirt with navy blue long sleeves and black sweat pants. She rested her head on McGee's arm.<p>

"Must I be a part of this?" she asked fighting another yawn.

"Yes," McGee said typing a code into the computer. "We should be through anytime now."

Lisa yawned again. "Well wake me when we do." She closed her eyes and effortlessly slipped off to sleep.

Suddenly, McGee's call was patched through. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were on screen.

McGee smiled. "Hey, boss, Tony, Ziva!" He looked down at Lisa and gently shook her.

Lisa groaned and opened her eyes, rubbing her face. "Hi, guys."

Gibbs nodded. "How'd it go?"

"Well we didn't come across any problems," McGee said. "But, we do need you to do some research for us. Margarita talked about a brother who was the head honcho of the riots. We're meeting him tomorrow; I want to know what we're getting into."

Lisa scooted closer to the camera. "Also, Gibbs I think if anyone in the riots has kidnapped Marie it's either the Riveras or her brother. They seem to be the ones in control."

"Do you know where they might be keeping her? Or if she's still alive?" Gibbs asked.

Lisa shook her head. "Not yet."

"Anything else?" Tony asked. Lisa looked at McGee.

McGee sighed. "I don't think so."

Gibbs nodded. "Find her."

"Yes, boss," Lisa said. The screen went dark. She yawned and got up. "I'm going to bed. Stay up as long as you like."

"I'll be there in a moment. I need to change," McGee said getting up. He grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

Lisa yawned again and turned down the bed moving her gun under her pillow. As she was climbing under the covers the front door flew open. She jumped out of bed, yanking out her gun. "Freeze!" she shouted. The intruder wore a ski mask over his face and black clothes to match.

He came closer to her and she raised her gun. "Stop right there." He continued to come closer until a flash of white hit the intruder on the head, knocking him out and sending him to the floor. McGee stood behind him armed with a hairdryer. He apparently stopped changing to help because he only wore his blue boxers and a white tank.

Lisa lowered her gun and patted down the man. She pulled a gun from his side pocket. "I don't think he was here for a friendly visit."

McGee chuckled softly and started dragging the body towards the door. "Where do we take him?"

Lisa bit her lip. "Uh… the storage closet down the hall?"

McGee thought on it a moment and then nodded. "Yeah… that'll work." Lisa fought a smile and helped him carry the limp man out of their room.

Lisa opened the storage room door for McGee and sighed. "Take off his mask. I want to take a picture for Tony and Ziva to identify."

McGee grunted and pulled the man into the storage space. "Do it quickly, before we arise suspicion." Lisa ran back to their room for a camera. She returned quickly. McGee had already taken off the mask.

She snapped a shot of his face, checked the picture quality and then nodded. "We're good," she said.

McGee nodded and shut the door. "Let's get back to our room." Lisa nodded and followed him back.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A writer never mentions anything unnecessary… There were clues to who the intruder was throughout the previous chapter. Just trying to keep you on your toes…**

* * *

><p><span>Undercover: Spain (Part Four)<span>

_2:01am…_

Lisa sighed softly. "Are you asleep?" she whispered.

There was a long moment before the reply, "I was."

Lisa bit her lip. "I'm sorry. Don't you think we should bar the door? Just in case they try to come back while we're asleep?"

McGee rolled over to face her. "Are you scared, Lisa?"

She scoffed and fidgeted. "No. But I don't want to go to sleep and wake up dead now do I?"

He propped himself up on his elbow. "You are to scared."

She blew out a breath in defeat. "Yes, I am."

He sent her a look, which she could barely see in the moonlight. "Would barring the door _really_ help you sleep?"

She looked away from him. "No, not really. We should've called Gibbs and the others and told them what happened."

He touched her arm and gave it a soft rub. "We'll be alright with that gun under your pillow."

Lisa placed her hand on top of his. "Yeah." She turned to lie on her side, facing him, and yawned. "Good night, Tim."

She could see him smiling at her through the dark. "Night, Lisa."

* * *

><p><em>6:55am…<em>

Sunlight was just beginning to stream into the room, waking Lisa. She was surprised though to find herself curled up next to McGee with his arms around her. She furrowed her brow as she tried to remember how they got there. His warm breath hit her face in a smooth recurring movement. It felt good. She could just barely hear his heartbeat over her unsteady respiration.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, content to stay in bed for a while longer. Until that is, their cell phone went off. Lisa's eyes shot open again and she untangled herself from McGee to grab it from the night stand. It was Tony.

McGee started coming to consciousness as she flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Good morning," Tony said, "I have news."

Lisa rubbed her eyes and forced herself into a sitting position. "So do I. But you go first."

"Alright, well, I looked up Miss Margarita's brother. His name is Jose Garcia. He has a pretty violent criminal record, so be extra careful," he informed.

"Anything else we should know?" Lisa asked.

"No, I don't think so. But nonetheless I've emailed the file to McGee. What was your news?" he said.

Lisa looked back to McGee and sighed. "We had an intruder last night. McGee's getting ready to send his picture to you now."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked sternly.

Lisa nodded slowly. "Yeah, Tony, we're fine. We're okay. He was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Good," he said although he sounded distant to Lisa. There was silence. "I just got the picture from McGee. I'll run it through INTERPOL before I leave for the night."

"Okay," Lisa said. "Good bye, Tony."

"Good bye." He hung up.

She moved the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment. All her thoughts scrambled like a Rubik's cube and she shook her head. She turned and watched McGee type on the laptop. "We'll need to get down there by eleven," she said slowly.

He nodded. "I know."

She sighed and set the phone back on the nightstand. "I'm going to sleep a while longer. Wake me in an hour or two."

"Alright," McGee said smiling at her.

She returned the gesture and slipped under the blankets again. She got comfortable and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lisa groaned and pulled the covers over her head. McGee's hand persistently pulled it down again. "Sweetheart, it's ten," he said.<p>

Lisa's brow knitted together. Sweetheart? She opened her eyes and saw a maid waiting for them to get out of her way. "Fine," she grumbled climbing out of bed. The maid took to making it and Lisa grabbed a fresh change of clothes.

"Sweetheart, how about you come help me get dressed?" she suggested sending him a sly smile. At first McGee's face was full of surprise but she took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door then turned to McGee. "Turn around," she ordered.

He sighed and put his back to her. "I thought you wanted me in here."

Lisa rolled her eyes as she stripped off her shirt. "I wanted us to be able to talk. Have you heard any more from home?"

"No," he answered.

Lisa sighed and took off her pants. "I was hoping Tony would have had that ID for us," she said in a low tone. She quickly pulled on her new pants and tank. "You can turn around now." He did she stepped closer to him. She gave him a quick look over.

"What's wrong?" he interrupted.

Lisa shrugged. "The maid thinks we've been doing something rather naughty." She ruffled McGee's hair and applied a new layer of lipstick to her lips. "Kiss me."

"What?" McGee asked in a harsh whisper.

Lisa crossed her arms. "You did last night!"

"That was different!" he retorted.

She grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips to his. They instinctively wrapped their arms around one another and then she broke it off. "We can leave now," she said opening the bathroom door and leaving. McGee stood there flabbergasted.

* * *

><p>Lisa combed her fingers through her hair. "Do you see them?"<p>

"No, do you?" McGee asked, watching her.

Lisa's hand dropped to her side. "Now, if I asked you if _you_ saw them do you think I do?"

He paused and thought for a moment. "Uh… no?"

"Good answer," she said crossing her arms. She looked back to the collecting crowd and noticed a hand waving at them. She grinned. "There they are," she said through her teeth. They waved back and met Margarita and Luis just outside the crowd.

"You made it," Margarita said smiling.

Lisa laughed. "We wouldn't miss it!"

She chuckled and linked her arm with her husband. "I hate to say it though but my brother cannot make it today. He seems to have disappeared. I'm sure it's nothing. When he was young he would disappear for days."

Lisa frowned. "I'm so sorry! I hope he turns up." She took McGee's hand. "Perhaps another time then? Andrew and I really should sight-see while we can."

Margarita reached out and grasped Lisa's forearm. "Please stay. We have so much to talk about!"

Lisa nervously looked to McGee before replying, "I suppose."

* * *

><p><em>8:00pm EST<em>

"DiNozzo, have you heard from McGee today?" Gibbs asked looking up from his computer.

Tony shook his head. "No, boss. Have you?"

"No. And that's what bothers me," the agent said as he stood. He darted out of the squad room and up the staircase.

Tony and Ziva watched him go and then looked back to one another. "Do you suppose something might have gone bad?" she asked.

"Wrong, Ziva, gone wrong. It's possible something might have happened," Tony said.

Ziva sighed. "I do not like it. I hope they are well."

He played with his pencil. "Me too." He set the pencil down and pulled open a drawer. A picture of Kate was facing up inside. A sigh escaped his lips as he pushed the drawer back in.

**A/N: Oh dear. What happened to McGee and Lisa? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Someone asked if this would be a McGee/Lisa fic…the answer is no. All will be revealed in good time. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Recovering Lisa and McGee: (Part One)<span>

Tony shifted his weight to another foot. He and Ziva were in MTAC waiting on Gibbs and Jenny to join them. He hated every second he stood there waiting. It was all he could do to keep a straight face…Or to not run down to the shooting range to fire off a few rounds. Waiting just allowed his imagination to get the best of him.

Was she alive? Or would they find her dead in her sleep? What if they found her cut up into small bloody pieces? What if she was shot in the head like Kate? What would he do if she was dead? His heart pounded in his ribcage, threatening to escape if he didn't find some piece of mind in the following moments.

Ziva's voice cut through the thick silence. "I am sure they are fine."

Tony stuck his hands into his pockets and shifted again. "Where are they?" he asked impatiently, meaning Gibbs and Jenny.

"Right here, DiNozzo," Gibbs said coming down the ramp. Tony flinched and kept his mouth shut. He and Ziva moved to stand alongside their boss and the director.

* * *

><p>McGee's body was shoved inside before the door moved to the side and closed. Lisa crawled over to his limp form and cupped his grazed cheek in her hand. "Sweetheart?"<p>

He moaned and his eyes opened. "Interrogated me…suspect us…" He slipped back into unconsciousness. Lisa moved her tongue over her dry lip. He didn't look good at all. And if they suspected they were US federal agents… She sucked in a shallow breath and dragged McGee away from the door. She nursed his wounds the best she could and then sat against the wall, knees to her chest.

Lisa reflected on how they got here, although most of it was a blur. She remembered going with Margarita and Luis to the tents for a drink but after that… She rubbed her eyes and sighed. The drug must still be in her blood stream. She hoped Gibbs and the team would find them soon.

* * *

><p>"When do we leave, boss?" Tony asked after their debrief. Lisa was missing and he was going to find her.<p>

Gibbs looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Leave to where, DiNozzo?"

It was Tony's turn to act surprised. "We aren't going to find them?"

"No," Gibbs and Jenny said in unison.

"This is the CIA's turf now, Tony. We're not allowed to butt in," Jenny said calmly.

A scowl came over the senior agent's face. He didn't say anything as he made a hasty exit.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Lisa bent her neck so her forehead touched her pulled up knees. She was exhausted from not only taking care of McGee but allowing herself to be taken in his place when needed. Neither of them would last much longer under such conditions. And as much as she hated thinking it, Lisa knew she would be the first to die.

McGee let out a groan and Lisa jerked her head up. She scrambled over to his side. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck…multiple times," was the raspy reply.

She lightly smiled at him. "At least you're awake now. You haven't been for a while, I was getting concerned."

He coughed. A little blood oozed from the corner of his lips. Lisa sighed and wiped it away. "Just hold on. I'm sure they'll get us out of here soon." He moved his head in acknowledgement and closed his eyes, wheezing again.

When his dry breath had evened out Lisa shrunk back into her little wall space and curled up.

* * *

><p>Tony stabbed at his Chinese take-out. He'd been in a foul mood ever since he was told he <em>couldn't<em> go to Spain. Ziva chose to ignore his attitude most of the time but in this case, she was at the end of her "line".

"It's _rope_, Ziva. And I'm sorry I'm worried about McGoo and Lisa," Tony snapped.

Ziva looked taken back. "No need to be so angry, Tony. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Actually there is, Agent David," Jenny said from the stairwell. Both agents looked up at her. "I just got a call from the CIA. Pack your bags. You both and Gibbs are on a plane to Barcelona this afternoon."

Tony grinned despite himself and sprang from his seat to collect a few things from his desk.

* * *

><p><em>Six hours later…<em>

"Where do we start, boss?" Tony asked. They were clearing away the mess in McGee and Lisa's room. "It's obviously been searched."

"Try to find McGee's laptop," Gibbs ordered. The two agents nodded and divided the room between them.

Tony went into the closet. "I think I found it, boss!" He punched in the code McGee used to protect his computer back at NCIS and waited. The lock clicked and swung open. He grinned as he pulled out the laptop and two manilas.

"I got it!" he called to the rest of the team. He stood upright and brought it back to the disheveled bed. He turned the laptop on and scoured over the last few things McGee did. He cursed and showed the screen to Gibbs and Ziva. "Their intruder was Jose Garcia our lead suspect."

* * *

><p>The door flew aside. A woman dressed in a black jumpsuit stepped into the light. It was Margarita. "Do tell me why, according to the computers, you are not who you say you are? Especially you, Miss Todd. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"<p>

Lisa weakly looked up at her. "I'm not her."

Margarita knelt in front of her. "But your face and hers are almost a complete match."

"Almost being your keyword," Lisa said dryly.

The other woman slapped her face. "Tell me your name!"

"Theresa Cortez-Miller," Lisa said looking her in the eye. Anger flashed in Margarita's eyes. She called, in Spanish, to her men to take Lisa away. As they led her out the door Lisa heard Margarita order for them to finish off McGee.

She flailed around. "No!" Margarita circled around to face her.

"Tell me the truth and I won't kill him."

Lisa clenched her jaw. "That's a lie."

An evil smile lifted Margarita's features. "Is it?" She motioned for the men to take her away to the next room. Lisa bowed her head as they went but it shot upright when she heard a gunshot.

"No, no, no! Andrew!" she screamed. The guards blocked off her thrashes and pushed her into another cell. Lisa ran to the wall and pounded on it. "Andrew!"

She put her back to the wall and slid down it. McGee couldn't be dead. Not because of her. How would the team react? Would Gibbs send her away? She couldn't fight the impending tears anymore. She pulled her knees up and covered her eyes with her hand as she cried.

* * *

><p>"My boss said to report to you," Mark said to Gibbs.<p>

Gibbs nodded slowly and pulled out a notepad. "When did you last see them?"

Mark cleared his throat. "Three days ago at the embassy. They said they were meeting the Riveras again."

Tony looked at Gibbs then to Mark. "Did they say anything else?"

"Just to stand by," Mark said shrugging. "I knew something was wrong when they didn't meet me back in front of the embassy at the scheduled time."

"Gibbs," Ziva called, "I found something." The three men moved to her. "It is a ransom note."

* * *

><p>Lisa jumped when she felt a small hand touch her arm. She looked up and saw a little girl sitting before her.<p>

The girl tilted her head to the side. "You're an American."

Lisa nodded. "Yes, yes I am. Is your name Marie?"

The girl smiled. "Yes. What's your name?"

Lisa examined the small girl covered in dirt smudges. She looked to be around the right age. They were obviously feeding her, a luxury they did not give she and McGee. From what Lisa could remember of the file Marie had distinguishable red hair. "Could you move into the light?" she asked. Marie shrugged and moved directly under a light. Her hair was definitely red.

Lisa smiled. "Thank you." She motioned the girl closer. "My name is Lisa," she whispered. "And your father sent me here to bring you home."

* * *

><p>McGee drifted back to consciousness. Lisa was no longer in the cell with him. He furrowed his brow and scooted closer to the wall to prop himself up. Coughs rattled his chest cavity. He hoped she wasn't dead.<p>

**A/N: So, McGee's not dead... Thoughts? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><span>Recovering Lisa and McGee: (Part Two)<span>

Tony sighed. Talking to the protesters (well, the ones who spoke English) led them nowhere. No one knew, or would admit, to where the Riveras and Garcia's hideout was. He angrily slammed his fist on the car roof. "There's got to be something else we can do!"

"There isn't…yet," Mark said with a sigh.

Tony grumbled to himself and slid into the passenger's seat. "Let's go meet up with Gibbs and Ziva." Mark nodded and pulled the car away from the embassy crowd.

"Do you think they're alive?" Tony asked looking over at Mark.

Mark sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Depends, really. But I'm sure they're fine," he added quickly. Tony clenched his jaw and stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>Lisa rested her head against the stone wall. Marie was asleep on the other side of the cell. Her heart still stung with remorse for McGee. She was surely going to be taken off Gibbs' team now. And she didn't want to be a replacement.<p>

She massaged her face, realizing how prominent her cheekbones had become in just a few days. She slid her fingers through her hair and draped her hair over her right shoulder. She needed to come up with a plan. Just in case NCIS and the CIA had left her to her own devices. The question was, how would she escape? How would she get Marie to safety?

Lisa blew out a puff of air and kneaded her fingers into her temple. She was so thirsty. Her parched throat was really starting to aggravate her.

Suddenly a small space at the bottom of the steel door slid aside and a tray full of food and a bottle of water was pushed through. Then, as quickly as it had opened it closed. Lisa crawled over to tray and examined the contents. There was only enough for one.

"You can have it," Marie's voice said. Lisa looked over her shoulder.

The little girl was sitting up. "They'll bring another one tonight, I can eat then," she said.

Lisa sucked on her lower lip. "Are you sure? I mean, we could split it."

She stubbornly shook her head. "It's okay. Go ahead."

Lisa smiled gratefully at her and eagerly snatched the water bottle up from the tray. She twisted the lid off and took two large gulps. What a God-send.

* * *

><p>Tony tapped the side of his seat anxiously. Gibbs and Ziva had found a lead and they had already formed a plan.<p>

The Rivera's hideout was the basement of a family-owned restaurant. They had sent Ziva and Mark in to poke around. So, that left Tony and Gibbs monitoring from a car outside.

"Tony, stop," Gibbs said looking at him.

Tony sighed. "Sorry, boss." Gibbs nodded and looked back to their target of interest. Tony shifted in his seat. "Boss, do you think we'll find them in time?"

Gibbs turned his head to look at him. "Yeah, we'll bring 'em home in one piece."

"_They are here_," Ziva's voice said in their earpiece.

Gibbs lifted his wrist to his mouth. "We're coming in." He nodded to Tony and then proceeded to leave the car, Tony mirroring his actions.

* * *

><p>Lisa paced back and forth as she nibbled on a bread biscuit. She could have sworn she heard shouting from above. Shouting that sounded like Tony. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She probably just imagined it because she wants to hear a familiar voice. She went to the wall and sat down against it. She covered her eyes with her hands and sighed.<p>

That's when she heard a loud _BANG! _She jumped to her feet and Marie sat up. They heard more voices, gunshots, and then someone pounded on their door. Marie fled to behind Lisa.

"Anyone in there?" Gibbs shouted.

Lisa let out a breath and grinned. "Yes, yes we're here!" The lock clicked and it swung aside. Mark and Ziva were supporting a weary and bloody McGee and Tony and Gibbs stood in front. Lisa's face brightened. "Tim, you're alive!" Tony's grin fell as she focused on McGee solely.

He smiled as she threw her arms around him. "There were gunshots. I thought they killed you," she said helping him remain standing.

McGee coughed. "Well, I'm very alive." Lisa chuckled and kissed his cheek. Ziva and Mark took over.

Lisa moved over and smiled at Tony. "You found us."

He forced a smile and nodded. "Wouldn't have stopped until we had."

"Well, thank you anyway," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

His smile grew and he cleared his throat. "Ready to go, boss?"

Gibbs was walking back to the door holding Marie's hand. "Yup, let's get outta here."

* * *

><p>Lisa sat down on her cushioned private jet plane seat. "It feels so good to be going home." Tony sat down across from her, and McGee to Lisa's right.<p>

McGee sighed contently. "Yes, it does."

Lisa smiled at him. "I think we make a good team, Tim."

He returned the smile and placed his hand on top of hers. "We do."

Tony glared at their hands. He still couldn't figure out why he felt so jealous. Lisa had never expressed interest in him that way. Had she? He tore his gaze off them and looked out the window.

"The pilot says we will arrive in seven hours," Ziva reported sitting down next to Tony.

Lisa yawned. "Good, I can catch up on my sleep." She stood. "I'm going to make use of that couch-to-bed thing back there."

A smile lifted McGee's pale features. "If you don't mind I think I'll join you. A mattress ought to feel good after two days of concrete."

Lisa shrugged. "Same rules as the hotel."

"Yes, ma'am," he said slowly rising from his chair.

Tony watched them go, mouthing, "Hotel rules?" He reclined his chair and crossed his arms, turning onto his side.

Ziva pulled out a nail file and examined her nails. "Are you a green monster, Tony?"

Tony's brow furrowed as he rolled onto his back to look at her. "It's are you _jealous_ not the green monster."

"Whatever," Ziva said. "But are you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

She glanced over at him, an eyebrow cocked upward. "You are my friend."

* * *

><p><em>Seven hours later…<em>

"Mah-Gee, you're going with the EMTs. Ziva, go with them," Gibbs said. "Tony, take Lisa home."

"Yes, boss," they all said in unison. Tony placed his hand on the small of Lisa's back, leading her off the plane.

They watched McGee and Ziva leave in the ambulance and then went to the car. "Where do you live?" Tony asked.

"The old run-down apartment complex behind Franklin mall," Lisa answered getting into the passenger's side.

Tony stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. "Really? Because that's not…"

"The best of places to live, I know," Lisa said raising her hand for him to stop. "But it's the only option for me right now."

He didn't look at her. They drove in silence. It wasn't until they had arrived that he spoke. "Hey, it's three in the morning, let me walk you up."

Lisa smiled. "You don't have to."

He smiled back. "But I want to."

She slowly moved her head in an up and down motion and opened the car door. She led Tony up to her apartment (374A). Fortunately for them they encountered no high thugs or drunken gang members looking for a fight.

Lisa paused in front of her door and dug out the key from her purse. Tony glanced down the hall at a collection of a few guys. Lisa unlocked the door and he gently pushed her inside going in after her. He carefully shut the door behind him and bolted the lock.

"How long have you been living here, exactly?" he asked turning to face her.

The apartment was small. On the left wall was the door to the bedroom and assumingly the only bathroom. And on the right was the small black kitchen set. The walls appeared to have once been painted burgundy with white trim but the colors had long since faded. The burgundy now represented a light lavender-pink mix.

The furniture looked even worse than the paint. The single couch was tan and the fabric was torn in several places leaving some gaping holes for stuffing to him out. Across from the couch was a small table with an old dark gray TV-DVD player on top.

Lisa shrugged as she set her purse down on the egg cream colored countertop. "Within a few days of joining the agency."

He watched her with curiosity and slight admiration. "How do you manage? It's clear this is gang territory."

She turned to glance back at him, a light smile masking her weary face. "I sleep with a gun. Having my badge nearby isn't a bad thing to do either."

He grinned and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, a low chuckle leaving his mouth. "Did you tell McGoo that?"

Lisa tossed her bags onto the couch; she had a wry smile on. "No. But he found out quick enough."

He laughed and pointed his index finger at her. "_That _is a story I would love to hear one day but I should really go."

She yawned and nodded. "Yeah, it is three."

He moved his hand back into its pocket and smiled at her. She was kind of cute when she yawned. But he quickly moved his gaze away and cleared his throat, hoping he hadn't drawn too much attention to himself. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…or I guess later today."

She went over to him and hugged him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her in return. They embraced for what felt like years to Tony and then…he released her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Their faces were so close now. He wanted to lean down and kiss those full lips…but he didn't.

He took a step back and gave her a goofy smile. "No problem." Lisa took a step forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good bye, Tony," she said.

He murmured the pleasantry back as he unbolted the door and made his escape.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I've been busy. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have a feeling you guys are gonna love the next few chapters. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Escorts and Enchantment: (Part One)<span>

_A few weeks later… _

"Stop right there!" Lisa shouted.

The suspect ignored her and jumped over a fence, continuing his run. Lisa groaned and stuck her gun back into its holster. Where had Tony gotten to anyway? She had called him ten minutes ago for help. And she was still chasing the suspect alone and without any back up in the suburban neighborhood. What could go wrong, right?

Lisa made a dash after him. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to engage him without back up. Gibbs would be grinding her to bits for this. She propelled herself over the fence and fought for stability upon landing. She pushed herself on and found herself only a few feet from her target when a car came out of nowhere. Shots were fired and Lisa hit the concrete. She lifted her head and blinked away the dirt. The wheels of the car made a loud screeching sound as they whirled around in a sharp turn and sped away. She let her head fall back to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Lisa," a voice called. "Lisa!" The voice was familiar to her… "Come on, Lisa." He sounded desperate. She opened her eyes and stared groggily up at the man she couldn't yet identify. The sun glared into her eyes and she turned her head away.<p>

"The ambulance is on its way, you're going to be fine." She blinked again and looked at the speaker. It was Tony.

"What took you so long?" she grumbled at him.

He looked sheepishly at her. "I got lost." He helped her sit up. "You're lucky it was a paintball gun and not a real one."

Lisa winced and wrapped her arm around her ribcage. "Sure feels like one." Her baby blue blouse had been stained yellow and green.

Tony sighed. "May I?" She reluctantly nodded. He gently touched the wounded areas and felt her ribs. She sucked in a sharp breath at the pain and withdrew his hand.

"Well, nothing's broken," he concluded. The sirens of the incoming ambulance reached their ears. Tony carefully put his arm around her, under her arms. "Wrap your arm around my neck," he ordered. She did so and he helped her to her feet.

* * *

><p>They wheeled Lisa into the hospital on a gurney, Tony never left her side. They took her to a "quick-fix" room and helped her move to the bed. Lisa's face pinched as she rested on her back. Tony gave her a reassuring smile and left the room.<p>

Lisa sighed and draped her hand on her stomach. The doctor came in a clipboard in hand. She was tall with medium length brunette hair and a kind face.

"Hello, I'm Jeanne Benoit. It says here you have bruised ribs and you need it wrapped up?" she said.

"Yes, that would be me," Lisa said pushing herself upright.

Jeanne set the clipboard aside. "All right, take off your shirt please." Lisa scowled at the doctor's back. It hurt enough to lie down. Why did _she_ have to take the shirt off? Muttering under her breath she began unbuttoning the stained blouse. Once she had successfully taken it off she gradually pulled her camisole over her head, leaving her bra to clothe her torso.

She looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. A big black bruise blemished most the skin over her ribcage. Jeanne came back to her and fingered the wound. Lisa bit down on her bottom lip to hold back tears.

"It's definitely bruised. Cassandra, could you bring me the gauze?" Jeanne murmured to the nurse.

"Yes, Doctor Benoit," Cassandra said grabbing a roll of gauze from a shelf on the wall.

Jeanne smiled at Lisa. "Sit up straight and suck in. It shouldn't take long."

"But it will hurt," Lisa said dryly. Jeanne chuckled and started bandaging her up.

Half a roll later, Jeanne secured the gauze and stepped back. "Okay, we're done."

Lisa smiled gratefully at her and picked up her camisole. She slipped it on just as Tony returned to the room.

Tony smiled at her and then the smile turned upside as he laid eyes on Jeanne. "Jeanne," he said quietly.

"Tony," she said staring at him.

Lisa eyed them as she tugged on her blouse. She thought it best to watch for now.

Tony shifted and looked down for a brief moment. "It's-It's good to see you again, Jeanne."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Can we talk somewhere private?" Tony shot a glance at Lisa and nodded.

"Yeah, come on," he said moving out of the room. Lisa watched them go with curiosity and jealousy.

* * *

><p>Lisa closed the car door and looked at Tony. "You know Doctor Benoit?"<p>

He sighed and put the key in the ignition. "Long story."

"I'd love to hear it," Lisa said watching him.

His hand dropped from the ignition and he sighed again. "Director Sheppard sent me undercover months before you got here. I was supposed to get close to her in order to get to her father, a renowned arms dealer. Things went south just a week or so before you arrived."

Lisa's gaze on him softened. "Did you love her?"

Tony looked at her and into her eyes. His heart stung as he was quickly reminded of Kate again. His gaze explored her face as he replied. "I don't know." His answer was honest enough but it wasn't Jeanne Benoit he was referring to.

* * *

><p>Tony pulled into the parking space at NCIS. "I already informed Gibbs of what happened."<p>

"Is he mad?" Lisa asked sucking on her lip.

Tony looked at her and smiled. "I've handled it."

Lisa's eyebrow rose. "You took the hit for me?" He chuckled, masking his answer. But when he saw her stern, demanding-an-answer look he caved.

"Yes, I did," he finally said staring at the steering wheel.

Lisa shifted in her seat, turning towards him. "Why? You certainly enjoy watching Tim get punished."

"You're not McGee," he said firmly.

She gave him a look. "You're avoiding my original question, Tony. Why did you take the hit for me?"

He sighed and moved his hands up and down the wheel. "It's…complicated."

"Well make it simple," Lisa said.

Tony opened his mouth to speak when his phone went off. Lisa sighed and shook her head, leaving the vehicle. She shut the door behind her and headed to the elevator.

Tony jerked his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Gibbs.

* * *

><p>"Tony, Lisa, my office. Now," Jenny said from the staircase.<p>

Lisa got up from her little obscure desk and went to Tony's. "What do you think she wants now?"

"Don't know, come on let's go," Tony said. He stood and straightened his suit. Lisa led the way to the stairs and then winced every step up. Tony grabbed her elbow and helped lead her up. When they reached the top she gave him a pained smile.

"Thank you," she mouthed. He only smiled and held open the door for her. She smiled back and walked through. Cynthia directed them right on in.

* * *

><p>McGee looked over his computer at Ziva. "What do you think the Director's up to now?"<p>

"I do not know. Finding Commander Lucas is more important," she said.

"Right," McGee said with a small nod.

Gibbs came into the bullpen and paused. "Where's Tony and Lisa?"

"With the Director," the remaining agents said.

Gibbs looked up as he went behind his desk and tapped a few keys. "What do you have?"

* * *

><p>"Jethro tells me you're not fit for field duty," Jenny said looking at Lisa.<p>

Lisa nodded slowly. "Yes, for a few days."

A smile crossed the Director's face. She leaned forward and laced her fingers together on the desk. "Metro called in a favor this afternoon. They're overworked at the moment so they need us to escort inmate Paul Decampa to a different holding facility." Lisa looked up at Tony. They both knew what was coming. "You two will be the escorts. Hopefully, Lisa you won't exert yourself or cause anymore damage to your ribs," Jenny said.

"Thank you, Director," Lisa said smiling at her.

Jenny nodded to her and handed Tony a file. "Read this over before you pick him up."

"Yes, Director," he said.

"Dismissed," Jenny said with a bob of her head.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I don't know when I can update again, perhaps this weekend? We'll have to see. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! And I apologize for taking so long to update. This week is my spring break and I was very busy. So, to reward your patience I have a little fluff at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Escorts and Enchantments: (Part Two)<span>

Lisa settled into her passenger's seat. Decampa was in the back, handcuffed and belted in, while Tony finished up the paperwork inside. She gulped and took a large sip from her water bottle. It was her first time alone in a car with convicted felon. And he was glaring at her through the side mirror.

She fidgeted in her seat and looked out the window. It was harder than she thought to ignore the eerie blue eyes watching her. She let out a sigh and moved her hand to her waist, slipping her gun from her holster. _I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, _she thought.

* * *

><p>Tony read over the finalized paperwork as he sauntered to the car. He went to the driver's side and opened the door. He climbed in and jumped. Lisa was sitting with her back to the windshield, gun out and aimed at Decampa.<p>

"Hi, Tony," she said, her eyes still fixated on the perp in the back.

He furrowed his brow and glanced at the backseat. "Hi…Lisa… What's going on?" he asked slowly.

A sly smile lifted her face. "Someone thought it would be funny to stare."

Tony chuckled as he buckled himself in. "Turn around and buckle yourself in so we can go." Lisa stuck her gun back into its holster and moved back into her seat.

* * *

><p><em>Eight hours later…<em>

Lisa glanced in the rearview mirror back at Decampa. He appeared to be sleeping but that didn't mean he was. She sank deeper into her seat.

Tony, who was still driving, glanced at her. "You okay?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. How much longer?"

He shrugged. "Not much." He looked back at Decampa through the mirror and sighed. "The hotel has one bed…I figured we could barricade you-know-who in the bathroom for the night."

"That would probably be best," Lisa murmured. She propped her elbow up on the car door and watched the surroundings fly past.

When they arrived at the hotel Lisa checked in while Tony took Decampa on to the room. It was a three star hotel, cheap and convenient for their needs. But Lisa hated it. She unlocked the door for the two. They went on in and she followed behind them.

Tony handcuffed Decampa to the chair and tied him to it. Lisa unloaded their few bags onto the bed. She yawned and went into the bathroom.

Once the door had shut behind her, Tony pointed a finger at Decampa. "Look, buddy, if you so much as lay a finger on her I will tear you apart. I don't want to hear a word out of you either."

Decampa just rolled his eyes. "If you're so protective of her why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Tony narrowed his eyes on him. "It doesn't work like that. Now shut your can."

Lisa slipped out of the bathroom a huge frown on her face. "No hot water."

Tony sighed. "No surprise there. I don't even think there's a heater."

Lisa wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I can't wait to get out of here." She walked past them and ran both hands across her scalp. "I can take first watch, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No, get your rest. I'll take the first shift."

Lisa's eyebrow rose. "Promise to wake me if you need a break?"

He sighed and looked her in the eye. "I promise." She nodded slowly and looked between the two men. She crawled carefully onto the bed and set her gun under her pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lisa awoke to find Tony lying beside her and Decampa snoozing in his chair. She smiled and leaned towards Tony's face. Her fingers played with a small tuft of his hair, which was incredibly soft.<p>

Then, out of the blue, Tony's hand came up and grabbed hers. "That tickles." Lisa blushed as his eyes opened.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping," she said bashfully.

A goofy grin spread across his face as he fought the temptation to kiss her. "How about you get some decent breakfast for us while I stay here?"

Lisa propped herself up on her elbow. "And what decent breakfast item are you craving?" Tony folded his arms behind his head.

"Hm, I'll just take coffee and a bagel for now," he finally replied. He admitted to himself he could get used to waking up with Lisa beside him every morning. It gave him a good warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. A feeling he didn't want to leave anytime soon.

Lisa bobbed her head. "Okay, I'll be back." She rolled off the bed, slipped on her shoes, and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Lisa rolled her window down and let the caffeinated morning air refresh her. She was in line at a drive-thru waiting for her turn to order breakfast. To kill time she watched a couple come out of the building together, hand-in-hand. She smiled as she looked on. It was very evident he was in love. She could tell by the way he looked at her. Lisa's smile slowly faded as a thought dawned on her. Tony looked at her in a similar manner…<p>

_HONK!_

A groan rumbled in her throat and she pulled forward to order.

* * *

><p>Tony peeked out the curtains. What was taking her so long? He was increasingly becoming more worried. He turned away from the window and looked at Decampa.<p>

"How long have you two been partners?" he asked dully.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "We're not. We're a part of a team."

The fugitive snorted. "Could have fooled me."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Tony snapped at him. Decampa rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Lisa opened the door, giving Tony a start. She smiled. "Sorry it took me so long." The smell of caffeine and pastries wafted through the room filling it with a sweet aroma.

Tony snatched the bag she held out towards him and peeked inside. "Doughnuts!"

Lisa laughed and handed their convict a bagel. "This is for you."

He nodded gratefully to her and murmured, "Thank you."

Lisa nodded back to him and went over to Tony. He was about to take a bite of his golden chocolate glazed doughnut when she stole it from him. She smirked at him. He sent her a hurtful look and dug out another doughnut from the paper bag.

She chuckled to herself. "When do we need to head out?"

Tony shrugged. "As soon as possible."

"I'll take the first driving shift," Lisa said.

* * *

><p>Tony unlocked the handcuffs on Decampa and passed him off the officer. Decampa nodded to him. "Tell her. Tell her how you feel before it's too late," he said.<p>

Tony watched him be led away and sighed. Lisa came up beside him. "Paperwork's finished. Let's go home."

He smiled at her. "Yeah." He slung his arm over her shoulders and tilted his head close to her ear. "Race you to the car."

Lisa gasped as he took off; she followed right on his tail. "Anthony DiNozzo!" They ran through the empty parking lot, though it became more of a chasing game than a race. Lisa passed him just as they were coming up on the car. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Lisa screamed in surprise and then giggled. Her hair whipped in her face and she placed her hands over his.

"Put me down!" He laughed and slowed their spinning. He set her down and she promptly whirled around to face him.

"You cheated," she accused, though a huge smile was on her face. He stepped closer to her and loomed near her face.

Lisa felt her breath halt in her throat. He was too close for her liking. Yup, definitely too close. Her heartbeat raced. She gulped and tore her eyes off him. "We need to go if we're going to make it back on time."

The same look of hurt she saw earlier reappeared on his face. "Yeah… I'll drive." He circled the car to the driver's side and unlocked it.

Lisa closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She took a deep breath and then climbed into the passenger's seat. It was going to be a long drive back to DC.

* * *

><p><em>At the hotel…<em>

Lisa stepped out of the bathroom. A hot shower was just what she needed. A crease formed on her brow. Tony wasn't there. She grabbed her Glock from under her suitcase and went to the door.

"_Yeah, we've stopped for the night. We'll get an early start tomorrow. We should get back around lunch tomorrow,_" Tony said.

Realization crossed Lisa's features. He was on the phone. Probably with McGee. She sighed and returned to the open suitcase on the queen sized bed. She stowed away her clothes and closed the lid. As she was zippering it closed Tony came back inside.

"I'm going to set the alarm for six-thirty," he said.

Lisa shrugged. "That's fine." He went to nightstand and picked up the clock. He fiddled with it a moment and then glanced her way.

"I'm…sorry about earlier."

Lisa looked up at him. "No need to apologize. It was fun." He smiled at her and then set the clock down. Silence fell. Lisa tied her hair back and sat on the bed. Once again they were stuck with a single bed. She yawned and flinched when she felt two hands massage her shoulders. She smiled and pulled her hair to the side.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" she asked.

He chuckled. His hands slid down her arms and then withdrew. "I suppose." She turned to face him. He brought his hand up to her face and moved her chocolate colored bangs aside.

They locked eyes. His stomach was in his throat. Words couldn't come out even if he wanted them to. Her eyes flickered towards his lips and he fought the urge to kiss her. "Maybe…" he forced out, "I should sleep on the-." Lisa leaned forward and kissed him, cutting off his sentence.

**A/N: I have a lot in store for this fanfic and I hope y'all will stick with me until the end! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Apartment 374A: (Part One)

_Last time…_

_They locked eyes. His stomach was in his throat. Words couldn't come out even if he wanted them to. Her eyes flickered towards his lips and he fought the urge to kiss her. "Maybe…" he forced out, "I should sleep on the-." Lisa leaned forward and kissed him, cutting off his sentence._

He cradled her head with his hands, pulling her closer. He was about to take things higher when "Don't Stop Believin'" belted out. He pulled away and huffed, snatching his phone up from the stand. "What?"

Lisa rubbed her temples and then moved her hands to her scalp. What had she done? If things had gotten out of hand… the thought died. She chewed on her lip and climbed off the bed as Tony argued on the phone. She slipped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face looked beet red. She brushed her hair out of her face and placed her hands on the sink. What scared her more? The fact she was breaking the rules or the fact that he had kissed her back?

* * *

><p>Light peeked from the dark curtains at Lisa, a few rays landing on her face. She let out a small groan and rubbed her eyes. She froze. Something heavy was draped across her waist. She gulped and slowly maneuvered onto her back. Tony's head was right above her shoulder. It was his arm around her waist holding her close. His warm breath swept over her face. <em>Inhale. Exhale.<em> A small smile rose on her cheeks. He was so endearing when he was asleep. She tilted her head and tucked it under his chin, snuggling against him. It was pretty cold. That could pass as a good excuse. His arms tightened around her. It was blissful.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm yanked Lisa from her peace and Tony from his sleep. He flung his arm over her and angrily stabbed the "snooze" button with his fist. With his mission accomplished he rolled onto his back and groaned.

Lisa sighed. "We should get on the road."

He turned his head to look at her and nodded. "I know."

They gathered their things and headed out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Abby walked into the bull pen. "Has anyone seen Lisa?" She appeared nervous and worried.

"Not today, Abs," McGee said giving her a thoughtful look.

She bit her lip. The others murmured they also had not seen her. She paced back and forth in front of their desks. "We, as in Lisa and I, went out last night for a couple a drinks and a movie. She said she'd text me when she got home but she never did. And now she isn't here, she isn't answering my calls, and I'm worried."

Gibbs looked at Tony and then to McGee. "Go check on her." Tony leapt up from his desk and grabbed his gun.

"Yes, boss." McGee copied Tony and they walked out to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Tony rapped his knuckles against the door. He wasn't on high alert…yet. No answer. He knocked again and glanced down the hall for spectators. Still no answer. He cursed and stepped back, pulling out his gun. He looked at McGee. "On three." McGee nodded slipping his gun out.<p>

"One, two, three." Tony kicked the door open, McGee went in first. "Federal Agents!" The men split up, Tony going into Lisa's bedroom while McGee cleared the main area.

Moments later an aggravated and defeated Tony came out of Lisa's bedroom. "She's not here," he growled.

Color drained from McGee's face. "You don't think…"

Tony clenched his jaw. "I'm hoping it's not what I think. Call Gibbs, give him an update while I search the place."

* * *

><p>McGee nodded. "Yes, boss. We're investigating the apartment now. We also plan to talk to a few neighbors before we leave."<p>

Tony blocked out McGee's voice and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. He moved over to the fridge and scanned her magnetic calendar. She wasn't meeting anyone. He moved to the counter and played back her latest voice messages.

"_Hey, Lise, I'm in town for the week we should get together. Have a drink. Catch up. The usual stuff._" There was a sigh. "_I miss you, Lise. At least think about it._" Tony's chest constricted. The man on the voicemail droned on, stating his number and which hotel he was staying at. Tony slammed his index finger on the "stop" button.

"Tony?" He swiveled around to face McGee. "Everything okay?"

"We need to get a clip of this and send it to Abby for voice recognition," Tony said.

McGee bobbed his head. "Okay." Tony moved aside and into the other room. McGee watched him go and then stepped forward to mess with the answering machine.

* * *

><p>Lisa's body shook as she coughed. Her wrists felt raw from her rabid struggling. She coughed again and looked up at her captor. "Water. Please," she rasped. He knelt in front of her and gave her a sick smile.<p>

"Not now, darling."

She glared at him. "Don't call me darling."

The tip of his knife trailed down her cheek to her jaw line. "I'm the one who makes the rules, darling."

Lisa winced at the chill of the blade. "They'll be looking for me," she threatened.

"But they won't find you," he retorted, stepping back and moving away.

Lisa let out a defeated sigh. She let her head fall back against the pipe holding her in place. _Find me, Tony._

* * *

><p>"I'm not exaggerating when I say we got nothin', boss," Tony said accidentally snapping his pencil in half.<p>

"There's nothing to be found either. No evidence of a struggle, robbery, break-in, absolutely nothing," McGee said.

Ziva tapped her pencil against her knuckles. "That would imply she knew whoever kidnapped her."

"If she's been kidnapped. We can't officially claim her to be missing for another twenty-four hours." Everyone turned towards the voice.

Director Sheppard stood above them on the stairwell. "So, while we wait for the twenty-four hours to be up I have a case for you."

Tony didn't try to hide his angry stare aimed at the Director. "That's it? We just _wait_?"

Her reply was short and to the point. A warning glance. He turned away from her and picked up the new file resting on his desk.

* * *

><p>Tony's cheek rested in his palm. McGee was still talking. Not that he listened to a word he said. All his thoughts were devoid of their case.<p>

"- and that sums up his work history for the past twenty years," McGee finished, taking a breath.

"Is there any _obvious _connection between him and the petty officer?" Ziva asked.

McGee worked for a silent moment at his computer. "Aside from his reputation and the fact they were in the same area last night, no."

Ziva rubbed her temples. "So we have nothing to pinpoint him to the crime?"

"Not yet," McGee replied, sighing.

Tony straightened his spine and poked at keys on his keyboard. He had a hunch. And it had nothing to do with their given case.

"Tony. Tony!"

Tony jerked his head up. "Hm?"

Ziva was scowling at him. "I asked you what you were doing. Have you found something Mah-Gee and I could have overlooked?"

"About that," Tony started trying to piece together his next sentence. "I have a suspicion…about where Lisa might be."

**A/N: This is long overdue and I apologize! Everything's been kind of nuts for me. End of term is only four weeks away! :o And then I was sick, so yeah. Once again my many apologies! I will try to have the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible!**


	16. Chapter 16

Apartment 374A: (Part Two)

A trickle of blood trailed down Lisa's neck and disappeared under her shirt. A two inch long cut trailed down her jaw line, the source of the blood. Her captor's knife was sharp. And his desires even more jagged and disgusting. It had to have been at least two days since she was taken…right?

She shifted in her bonds and her gaze fell on her eerie kidnapper across the room. He was asleep. For the moment. She tilted her head up to look at her handcuffed hands. They were tied to the bedpost above her head. She saw her fingers twitch but barely felt it. Letting out a soft huff in frustration she turned her gaze to the wall. From ceiling to floor were pictures of her. Every café she got her coffee, every route she took her morning jog, and every place she ever remembered living at. She bit her lip and dropped her head. She hoped the team wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>The morning crowd came in through the elevator, their chatter causing Tony to stir. He had stayed the night at his office—something he regretted deeply. But it had been the only way to assure he'd be the first to confirm his gut.<p>

He sat up, hair askew, and yawned. The floor wasn't too bad but it wasn't exactly his _Tempur-Pedic_ mattress either. His back popped and a steady moan left his throat. Definitely should have gone home.

He pulled himself to his feet and opened up a drawer, taking out a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. He scratched his scalp and went to the head.

When he returned, Gibbs was heading up to the Director's office and Ziva was getting settled at her desk.

"Good morning, Tony," she greeted with a nod.

"Ziva," he returned, bobbing his head.

She raised an eyebrow. "You stayed the night here?" He let his head bob again as he shrugged on a fresh navy blue polo shirt over his wrinkled white undershirt. He lowered himself down into his chair as he buttoned himself up.

She watched him. "Did you find anything of value?" she asked softly.

"No," he grumbled.

She sighed. "We will find her, Tony." He exhaled and looked at the clock. He went to his feet, tucked in his shirt, and smoothed over his shirt. He didn't say anything as he went up to the Director's office.

* * *

><p>"Can we claim our agent is missing <em>now<em>, Director?" Tony scowled at her as he waited for her reply.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Agent DiNozzo." Tony nodded satisfactorily and moved to leave when she continued. "But before you go," she paused, examining him. "You might want to see this first." She nodded to the television screen.

He turned, ignoring Gibbs' death glare. On the screen was live video feed from one of the conference rooms, and at the table sat a young man in his mid-twenties.

Tony looked back to Jenny. "What about him?"

Jenny offered him a small smile. "Ryan Damien. He came to me this morning asking about Lisa. He said she had agreed to meet him this morning for coffee and then never showed. He also mentioned he's her ex-boyfriend."

Tony's jaw tightened and his muscles tensed. "You think he's involved somehow?"

"It's up to you to find out. But if I find you're too personally attached to this case, DiNozzo I will take you off it." It was warning. And he knew it. He gave her a stiff nod and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Ryan tapped anxiously on the tabletop. Why hadn't anyone come in yet? The door flew open, startling him. He turned in his swivel chair. "Would you explain to me why I've been-?"<p>

"Shut up," the man said, settling into the chair beside him.

Ryan scowled. "Hey, I just want to know where my girlfriend is!"

"She's not your girlfriend!" he shot back. He straightened his suit and then neatly folded his hands on the table. "I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and _I_ ask the questions around here."

Ryan gave him a stiff bob of the head. "Ryan Damien."

"When was the last time you spoke to Agent Smith?" DiNozzo asked.

"Last night, around eleven."

"What did she say?"

Ryan stared at the table. "She wanted to call off our date this morning. I wanted to know why but she wouldn't tell me. Eventually, I convinced her to keep the date on. Then we said good night and I haven't talked with her since. When she didn't show this morning I tried calling her," he pointed to his index finger, "texting her," pointed to his middle finger, "and stopping by her place," he finished pointing to his ring finger. "I came here hoping I would find her."

"How did you know she worked here?"

Ryan laughed bitterly. "This place is why she left me. Well, sort of…"

DiNozzo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to elaborate on that?"

Ryan cleared his throat. "She said she needed a new start somewhere else. And that a new start didn't include me." His eyes glazed over for a moment. "I moved to DC for work and all I wanted was to see her again, convince her that _I need her_. And then this happens and I don't know what to do."

He noticed Agent DiNozzo's jaw tense and he frowned. "Are you the reason she didn't want to see me?"

* * *

><p>Tony let out a soft huff as he glared down his computer monitor. Ryan knew nothing. Except perhaps his "undying" desire to get back with Lisa. The crease in his brow deepened at the thought of them together. Of them kissing. Of them- no. He was <em>not<em> going to think about _that_. After all, it was Lisa's life not his. And he'd done his fair share of messing around. Grumbling, he reclined in his computer chair. Where was she anyway?

"Tony, I got the security footage from her apartment the night she disappeared." Tony flung himself out of his chair over to McGee.

"Find anything?" he asked impatiently.

"Looking now," McGee answered, fast forwarding the tape. Lisa didn't show up until around eleven-ten. She was on her cell phone when she entered the apartment and she looked mad.

Tony huffed again. "So the ex was right. He _did_ speak with her."

McGee didn't comment. He sped up the footage and randomly stopped it. "There she is, going out for a jog."

"What's the timestamp?" Tony asked bending over to get a better look.

"Six forty-five," McGee said looking at him.

Tony exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "Does she come back?"

McGee sighed and shook his head. "No." Tony swore. There were no cameras on jogging routes. They were back to square one.

* * *

><p>Lisa woke to someone fiddling with her bonds. She forced her eyes open. "Tony?"<p>

Hot breath spread across her face. "No, darling, it is I." Lisa grimaced and then felt something hit both of her sides. They felt…attached to her somehow. She blinked furiously and then a small gasp left her lips.

He had untied her arms, which had become all but deadweight under lack of circulation. Would she ever be able to use them again?

"You see, I can do anything to you now. You have no way to fight me." He climbed off the bed and circled it to the end. "You won't regain complete feeling for at least a day."

"You're the biggest creep I've ever met," she snarled.

He pressed a hand to over his heart. "You wound me, darling. I want only your love."

"Yeah, well you can go-." His hand slapped across her lips. The sting reverberated into her cheeks. He made a 'tsk-tsk' noise and winked at her.

**A/N: Well, here you go! Another chapter in less than a week! I'm so proud of myself. Please leave a review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Apartment 374A: (Part Three)

"Boss, I checked out my hunch and had Damien followed." Tony stood as Gibbs strode into the squad room. "He went to an apartment, then an abandoned warehouse, and finally he stopped by vacant parking garage." Tony paused and took a breath. "I'm waiting on the warrants."

Gibbs nodded rounding the corner of his desk. "Good job, DiNozzo. But what are you going to do if she's not there?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.

"Tony, you have to see this," McGee said looking up at the senior agent.

* * *

><p>Lisa wriggled against the rope chaffing her wrists. Her ever-so-gracious host's intentions were not as disgusting as she had thought. But she wasn't exactly interested in being a slave for the rest of her life.<p>

To her left, her captor lay asleep. He had passed out after the fourth bottle of some beer or something. The good news was that while he slept she was regaining feeling of her arms. It was at the stage you thought pins were being stuck into your arms. But a little discomfort wasn't going to stop her from trying to get free.

_Just wait until I'm free you sick-_ her thoughts were cut off as he moaned and shifted in his sleep. She froze, her heart rate flying off the handle. He flipped onto his stomach and snored himself back into a deep sleep.

Her eyes fluttered close with relief. She took a deep breath and tried pulling one of her wrists through the bond. Gosh, it hurt.

"Come on," she breathed, "please." Though she knew talking to the rope did nothing to boost her chances, she did it anyway. She gave her wrist a harsh yank then gasped at the burning sensation. Her face pinched, she had to stop. But she was so close now… so close to having a hand free.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll be there?" The query came from the passenger seat.<p>

Tony glanced at McGee and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I hope so." They drove in silence for a time. And then, as they approached the warehouse Ziva's voice from the earpiece broke the silence.

"_Gibbs and I are stationed around the back_."

"Copy that," McGee said as Tony pulled in front of the entrance. He stopped and threw the gear into park. In unison he and McGee unbuckled themselves.

Tony spoke to his wrist. "We're getting into position now." McGee stood in front of the large metal door.

"_On three,_" Gibbs ordered.

Tony counted to three in his head and then slid the warehouse door aside.

McGee stepped in, gun raised. "Federal Agents!"

* * *

><p>Lisa glared at her captor. Her wrists ached and throbbed. She had made no further progress in her attempts to escape. She coughed and fidgeted. Her throat burned for water.<p>

Suddenly, a fierce beeping noise overtook the room, echoing off the walls. Lisa winced and mustered up her voice as her captor jumped to his feet.

"Turn it off!" But her feeble voice was no match for the annoying alarm. The man fumbled around with his computer at the other end of the room.

The alarm finally quit. Lisa sighed with relief and then heard him curse. He glanced her way and then pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"Sorry, darling but this is where our relationship ends." He squatted in front of her and kissed her before she could react.

Bile rose in Lisa's throat when he pulled away and tore off a strip of the silver tape. He held her jaw and placed the tape over her mouth. He gave her a wink and then ran for the door.

* * *

><p>Tony cursed repeatedly under his breath. She hadn't been there. That left the parking garage and if she wasn't there either… He stomped over to his car and climbed in, McGee joining him on the passenger side.<p>

Words didn't have to be said. And for that Tony thanked God he knew McGee as well as he did. Tony sped out of the parking lot towards downtown. To his chagrin, the parking garage Damien had led them to was under construction. However the city had stopped all work until they had gathered more funds. It was the perfect place to hide someone. Tony's foot slammed down on the gas pedal. He had already lost Kate, he wouldn't lose Lisa too.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door slammed shut behind her captor, the computer burst into rich, hungry, flames. Eyes wide, Lisa scooted her body as quickly as possible towards the door. If she had any chance of surviving it was getting through that door.<p>

The flames spread quickly, devouring everything in its path. Lisa couldn't say she'd miss those stalker pictures.

She was only a few feet from the door now, and getting her hands free became urgent but they weren't budging. The smoke was becoming too much. With her mouth covered and her hands still bound it was all she could do to stay conscious. But this was the end. She knew it now. It had to be. She hadn't even made it to the door. Tears blinded her eyes…she couldn't breathe…

* * *

><p>"Uh, Tony? Could you slow down a bit?" McGee asked, clutching the sides of his seat.<p>

Tony didn't hear him. "Now do tell me, McGee, why would Damien's car be parked at an abandoned garage?" He swung into the lot and blocked the car. The two climbed out just as Ryan Damien came flying out of the building. He froze, upon seeing Tony and McGee, and turned—headed back inside.

"Federal Agents!" McGee shouted, whipping out his gun. Tony followed suit and they chased him inside. Damien didn't get far before Tony dived for his legs and brought him down. McGee pulled out the handcuffs and put them on Damien.

"No, please, I didn't do nothing!" Damien pleaded.

"Really? Prove it. Where's Lisa?" McGee asked rolling him over.

"I don't know man, honest."

Tony grimaced as he went to his feet. He sniffed. "Do I smell smoke?" Damien's complexion went white.

"McGee, Tony, there's a fire on the third floor. You have to get out!" Ziva shouted running to their position, Gibbs at her side.

Tony shook his head. "Not until I'm sure Lisa isn't here. I'm going to the third floor."

Gibbs' eyes assessed Tony's face. "I'm coming with you."

Tony bobbed his head in acknowledgement and started running towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Heart pounding and breaths coming in quick and short, Tony topped the last step. He bent over huffing and puffing, though, he doubted he'd be blowing any doors down. Gibbs, panting slightly, passed him and frowned.<p>

"There's the fire," he stated. The stairs had led up to the office room and fire was spurting out the single shattered window on the right wall while smoked streamed from beneath the door in front of them.

Tony straightened and coughed. "Let's go." Tony stepped forward and kicked the door open.

* * *

><p>Lisa spent two weeks of recovery time at the hospital and then they allowed her to return to duty at NCIS. No one else was happier to see her return than her team. But the shared happiness over their reunion was short-lived.<p>

"Agent Smith. Welcome back."

Lisa, who had been conversing with Ziva, whirled around. "Director. Thank you."

The red-headed Director smiled. "I need to see you in my office. Now."

Lisa sent an apologetic look to Ziva. "Yes, Director." She followed the Director out of the squad room and to her office. A sinking feeling weighed in her stomach though. Whatever she needed to discuss with her wouldn't be good news.

Lisa stood hands behind back, before Director Sheppard's desk, tapping her foot whilst patiently waiting for the other lady to get settled.

Director Sheppard slid a file across the desk over to her. "Due to recent events, you've been assigned to Monroe's team abroad."

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Thoughts? :p**


End file.
